Empty cradle
by Leanna68
Summary: elders begin to question their king as to why he has no heir
1. Chapter 1

Empty Cradle

By Leanna

On New Thundera as many planets , Spring was the time when new life was born, the trees sprang to life with new green leaves, and flowers sprouted and bloomed after their long winter slumber. And the animals gave birth to their young. Even a great deal of the Thunderian residents had their young come the spring and early summer time; this was the norm year after year.

It had been five years since the Xentori threat had come and passed without much incident ,but it made the inhabitants very aware of now close to annihilation they had once again came. With better planet defence systems in place and the patrols of the newly built fleet in space they rested a lot easier. Life on the planet continued and flourished, the population was already half of what it had been before Thundera destruction and showed no signs of slowing down.

Lion-O's mate sat in the garden, one of her favourite places to be alone to think, she sat on the edge of the small fish pond and lazily dragged the tip of her fingers through the water, the many fish responded by brushing against her finger expecting food, "Greedy little things aren't you," Tara chuckled lightly, "I think Lila has already fed you," She said referring to the panther's now seven year old daughter. "But I suppose a bit more won't hurt," She said and reached for the container of fish food that was kept in a compartment along the rock wall that framed the fish pond. Opening the container and taking a pinch of food between her fingers, the cheetah dropped it into the water.

"You're going to make them fat," Pumyra said chuckling lightly as she came upon the seated cheetah.

"Oh...Pumyra, I didn't hear you," Tara said putting the container back into the compartment. Then looked back up at the puma, she could tell by the look on the woman's face, a look she had seen too many times before when she had to tell someone bad news, Tara shook her head and raised her hand, "Save your breath Pumyra, I know exactly what your going to say".

"I'm sorry Tara I really am," Pumyra said quietly lowering her head.

Tara looked up at the young woman and smiled, "it's ok, I've come to expect it, I know you're doing all you can".

The puma perched herself on the side of the rock wall and watched the fish as they picked at the food floating on the surface of the water. "I think it maybe time to try a different approach"

Tara sighed and rubbed her outer thigh, "Pumyra, I'm bruised enough now from all the hormone shots you've given me and you know how I feel about needles".

"I know," the puma said, "but this wouldn't involve needles, well not as many as you've been getting"

"I'll have to speak with Lion-O about this," the cheetah said, "Who knew having a baby would be so hard," she said sadly.

Pumyra reached out and patted the cheetah's hand lightly, "why don't the two of you come see me later this afternoon and we'll talk about it together".

"Thanks Pumyra," Tara said and stood, "For everything," she replied giving the puma tight hug.

~**~

Lion-O sat in his office trying to concentrate on the stack of papers in front of him, a lot of the papers were requisition forums that needed approval, some were reports from the fleet that patrolled Thunderian space, but a great deal where request for a audience with the Thunderian king. The lion had spent most of the afternoon sorting them out. It seemed the more he sorted the larger the stack in his hand got. Many times Snarf told him he should hire an assistant to help him sort the mess of papers out, but the proud lion insisted on doing it himself, he said it kept his mind occupied. When asked why, the lion would just shake his head and dismiss the question with a wave of his hand claiming to be too busy to talk about it.

Truth was he was worried, the clan elders, who were sending him requests for an audience want to question him as to why he hasn't produced a heir, they had given him a hard enough time for mating with his beloved cheetah, many of the elders believed that as king, his heir should be the product of a pure lion pairing.

Lion-O all but bit their heads off when they made that statement; he loved Tara with every fibre of his being and would not give her up for anything or anyone, elders be damned, even if it meant he had to step down as ruler he would. The elders of course knowing this conceded to the king and allowed him to marry the cheetah, which was four years ago, and still no heir. Now the elders were breathing down his neck about it.

Lion-O set the stack of paper he had in hand aside and sat back in the high back chair. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to quiet his racing mind, that's when he sensed the approach of his mate, he tried sensing her mood, but as always, she blocked him. But when she opened the door to his office he already knew, just by the look on her face.

The lion was instantly on his feet, "Tara?" he questioned closing the gap between them in just a few short steps. The cheetah didn't speak as she fell into the lion's awaiting arms, "it will be okay," he soothed, feeling her tremble against his body.

"Will it?" She asked quietly trying to hold back the tears of disappointment. "It sure don't seem like it"

Lion-O sighed slight and stepped back and put his finger under the cheetah's chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "I know we've been trying for a while, but don't give up Tara, we will have a child, one way or another".

Tara looked at her mate and frowned, "A while, I think four years is longer then just a while Lion-O".

"There is an old human saying, good things come to those who wait" he said and softly kissed her lips. "Our time will come Tara"

Tara just shrugged and rested her cheek against his chest, she loved his scent. It reminded her of fresh cut grass mixed with cinnamon. She listened to the strong beat of his heart and calmed a bit, "Pumyra wants to see us after dinner"

Lion-O raised his head and looked at the time, "it's nearly dinner time now," he said not realizing how fast the day had gone. "Do you want to have dinner in our room this evening?" he asked knowing the mood she was in, being at the dinner table with the others might not be such a good idea.

"No...It's ok," Tara said, "I'm not going to hide, just because I'm disappointed....again".

Lion-O smiled and took her hand," if that's what you want"


	2. Chapter 2

Empty cradle

Chapter 2

By Leanna

The ThunderCat Lord and his wife made their way to the large dining room for dinner when they met up with Leanna. "Dining room is that way," Lion-O teased pointing the opposite way the lioness had just came.

"I know," she said, "just going to fetch Panthro and the twins, they're down in the training room".

"I still think they're too young to start training," Lion-O said.

"Well it helps tire them out so they'll sleep," Leanna winked, "besides; they have fun with the training. Of course sometimes i wonder who is having the more fun, Panthro teaching or the twins learning," the lioness chuckled.

"Aren't you worried they'll hurt each other when they get into a fight?" Tara asked as they walked.

"Not at all, Panthro has made them promise never to use their training against each other, if they do they're ground until they are fifty," The lioness said with a wink.

"It's not them i would worry about," Lion-O chuckled.

"Well you know cubs will be cubs," Leanna shrugged, "soon as the other boys seen who Kales father was they stopped trying to pick a fight with him".

"You sure it was wise to enrol them in a public school?" The cheetah asked.

"To quote my mate," Leanna said, "we cannot coddle them all their lives, they are no different then the other children".

"And you didn't protest?"

"You want to believe I did," Leanna said opening the door to the training room.

"An argument Panthro actually won," Lion-O smiled, "amazing"

The lioness's head whipped around, and shot the lion a look, Lion-O just looked at her and smiled. He always enjoyed teasing the couple about their little spats, most of the time it was the lioness who won the bouts, simply because the panther would just give up knowing he wasn't going get anywhere. Lion-O and the cheetah followed the lioness inside and stood to one side of the room and watched as the panther and his two children stood on the mat.

The three moved in unison as they went through what Panthro had once explained to the lion as tai chi ancient form of martial arts that incorporates the use of meditative movements. It was more of a defensive teaching aid then an attacking one. It helped disciplined ones mind and enabled the person to focus on their surroundings. In which instilling on two young cubs was a challenge in it's self. How ever the youngsters enjoyed it, they loved to watch their father work out, Kale wanted to grow to be just like his father. The panther explained to his youngsters that it took many years for him to reach the level he was at and they would have to practice every day.

When Panthro first told Leanna about kale's interest, she just chuckled and told him kale just wanted to learn how to use his father's nun-chucks, all the panther did was smile proudly. So at the age of five, he started the twins training. Course kale was greatly disappointed when his father told him he had to learn some things before he was ever ready to wield a weapon, much less a weapon as dangerous as nun-chucks.

Lion-O and the others watched the three move on the mat, each move the panther made, his two children followed like a shadow, each sweep of an arm was slow and precise and in perfect unison with the big cat. They had done these moves so many times; each placement of a foot came automatically and in order of the next move. It was like watching poetry in motion, all three faces, were serene yet you could see the great deal of concentration in their eyes each move took. The three took no notice of their audience as they finished their workout. It wasn't until they did the last set of movement and Panthro stopped and bowed to each child that they acknowledged their visitors. The twins looked at their father for permission to leave the mat. Panthro nodded then smiled as the two cubs ran to greet the three.

"Did you see us?" Lila asked, "We're getting better" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Sure did," Lion-O nodded and scooped the little girl up in his strong arms, "won't be long before you become an official ThunderCat"

"Nah," Lila said shaking her head, "I wanna be a mechanic like my daddy," she grinned.

"Panthro," Lion-O said shaking his head, "I told you taking this child to the hanger was a bad idea," he joked.

"Not my fault she knew her tools before she knew her alphabet, she's a natural," Panthro smirked," isn't that right my little grease monkey," the panther chuckled as the girl cub smiled.

"Well what about you Kale?" Lion-O asked the young boy, "you going to be a ThunderCat?'

"Yes sir," Kale said drawing himself up straight, "I'm going to be the best ThunderCat there ever was" He nodded with unabashed confidence.

The lion just looked at the young boy and raised an eyebrow, "those are some pretty big shoes to fill...do you know who the greatest ThunderCat was?" He asked.

"Jaga the wise," Kale nodded.

The ThunderCat lord smiled," i thought you would say your father".

"Well, after Jaga of course," kale smiled.

"Of course," Lion-O chuckled and ruffled the boy's thick black hair.

"You two go get washed up for dinner," Leanna told the twins. The two nodded and obeyed their mother without question, Lion-O set Lila down and the young girl cub went with her brother to go get cleaned up.

The cheetah looked at the children then her mate, he was so good with kids, her heart broke, and she nearly burst into tears. Lion-O seen the look on her face and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Tara?" Leanna questioned, "You ok?"

"What?.. Me..I'm fine," the cheetah smiled, "you must be very proud of them".

"We both are," Panthro nodded, "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll meet you at dinner," the panther said and kissed the lioness's forehead.

"Need a hand?" Leanna smiled.

"Lea, love, i want dinner, Desert will be later" he winked and walked off.

Lion-O chuckled, "ok ladies, let's go to dinner".

After dinner, both Lion-O and his mate went to see Pumyra, "did she say why she wanted us to meet her in her office?" Lion-O asked as he knocked on the puma's office door.

"No" the cheetah answered as she heard the puma's voice bid them enter.

The cheetah bit her bottom lip nervously as they entered the office, Pumyra sat behind her desk waiting patiently, "your right on time, "she smiled, " please sit down, " she said pointing to the two empty chair at the front of her desk.

"Ok, Pumyra" Lion-O said as they sat down, "what's this all about?"

Pumyra nodded, she knew the lion wanted her to go straight to the point, "as you know we've tried and number of different methods and treatment to impregnate Cheetara and all have failed"

"Yes we know," lion-O said holding onto his mates hand, "we've already been over this".

"Well I've ran some more tests to see why our efforts are failing," Pumyra said opening a file folder that sat in front of her.

"And?"

"And, i have discovered why she has been unable to conceive, she has a condition called endometriosis, its small tissue growth that forms on the ovaries and surrounding tissues, this in turn is what's causing the infertility"

"Can't you just operate and remove it?" the cheetah asked.

"I could," Pumyra said with a nod of her head then closed the file folder," but it won't cure your ability to conceive a child...how ever there is one final option".

"Which is?" Lion-O asked.

"A surrogate" the puma stated, "we could find someone to donate an egg, fertilize it with your sperm and have her carry your child to term"

The lion's jaw dropped for a minute "Are you saying you want me to impregnate a stranger?" Lion-O asked.

Pumyra put up her hand," No, no...Given who you two are, it would have to be someone you trusted"

"Can't we use one of Tara's eggs?" The lion asked.

"Well. We can try that, but you still need to find someone to carry the embryo"

Lion-O sat back in the chair and ran his hands down over his face, "Tara has already been through so much"

The cheetah looked at her mate, "Lion-O it's no ones fault, it's just how things were meant to be".

"I don't like this...Not one bit," Lion-O growled and slammed his fist down on the puma's desk, "if i am not meant to have an heir so be it"

"But Lion-O, you cannot end your family line" The cheetah said.

"I refuse to put you through any more torture Tara, all the pain you've gone through with the testes, injection, and the miscarriages...no...It ends now, elders be damned" Lion-O snapped and stood.

"Lion-O..Please. Let us try this...Just once," The cheetah said grabbing the lion's large hand, "this will still be our child, but carried by another".

"Can you bear being robbed of that?" The lion asked honestly.

"What? Getting fat and swollen ankles? Yes i can live with that," the cheetah smirked.

"May i make a suggestion?" Pumyra said interrupting the two.

"Alright" Lion-O nodded sitting back down.

"May i suggest a lioness carry your child...since lions have larger cubs then cheetahs, it would be feasible for a lioness to carry the cub to term" Pumyra said. "And there would be less chance of rejection of the embryo"

"Can we think about this for a few days?" Lion-O asked.

"sure take all the time you need" Pumyra smiled and nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Empty Cradle

Chapter 3

By Leanna

The next morning Lion-O went in search of the only lioness at cat's lair. He knew he would find her in the kitchen as her children were getting ready to leave for school.

He stood in the doorway as Snarf was fussing over the two packed lunches he made because the children had unpacked them to see what treats were inside. Lion-O had to chuckle to himself as he remember Snarf being the same way when he was at that age, forever the devoted nanny. As Snarf pulled out a few candy fruit Kale had managed to hide inside his lunch box, Lila quickly hid a few in her jacket pocket.

"Snarf i don't know why you make such a fuss, they're only going to trade their lunches with the other children anyway," Leanna said zippering her son's jacket and grabbing the twins backpacks.

Snarf looked at her slightly horrified, "come on you two, we're going to be late" Leanna said ushering her children out of the kitchen," morning Lion-O," she nodded and she passed the lion.

"Mind if i walk with you?" Lion-O asked

Leanna just shrugged, "sure if you want too, I'm walking the twins to school"

"Walking? Why not take a transport car?" Lion-O asked.

"Don't get out much do you?" the Lioness teased, "beside, these two in a confided space is not something i want to deal with first thing in the morning"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea" Leanna said as they headed to the entrance of the lair, once outside the door the twins ran ahead down the steps.

As they started down the side walk Lion-O took noticed of the twins, It was hard to picture Panthro as a child. But the way Kale walked and held himself, he was a smaller version of the panther. Kale was more reserved and almost bashful as they passed other people, he often stuck to his mother's side, only moving a little ahead, when Lilia called to him. Lilia on the other hand was the brash one, greeting the children she met with a wave and a smile, she remind him a lot of Leanna especially with the long dark eyelashes and hair.

"So what's on your mind lion?" Leanna asked as they neared the school.

Lion-O couldn't help but smile a little; Leanna had a way of reading him and knowing when something was on his mind. "Can we talk when you have a free moment?"

"Of course we can, you know I'll always make time for you" the lioness smiled.

Lion-O looked around as the other parents started to stare; it wasn't everyday the king himself was out in public without his thunderguards at his side. But the king took things in stride, he like being out around the people of Thundera; he spent way too much time closed up in his office. A few of the children along with their parents came over and greeted the king. Lion-O smiled his most charming smile and greeted them warmly.

The sounding of the school bell dispersed the small crowd that had gathered, "I do miss being around people," Lion-O said with a note of sadness in his voice, "but the elders have me so bogged down with things, I'm lucky to even get to sleep and eat".

"I've noticed you keep pretty much to your office as of late" Leanna said as they headed back to the lair. "May i ask what has basically turned you into a hermit?"

"More avoidance, then anything Lea...not that I'm trying to avoid you or the other Thundercats...it's the elders I'm trying to keep off my back"

"Oh?" the lioness questioned with arch of a delicate eyebrow.

The lion looked straight ahead as they neared the steps of the lair "That's why I need to speak to you; actually I need to speak with both you and Panthro"

"Ok now you really have me curious lion" Leanna replied a bit perplexed.

"Do you think Panthro can spare some time this afternoon?"

"I can ask him" the lioness nodded.

"Good," Lion-O smiled, "meet me in my office at 2 o'clock" with that Lion-o darted up the steps and went inside the protective walls of their home.

When the lioness arrived at the hanger she wasn't dressed in her normal attire, she wore a tight red and black flight suit, "Hey Panthro, she ready to go?" Leanna called walking towards the newest of the small jet fighters.

"Just about," Panthro called down from the cockpit, "doing some last minute checks"

"Well get a moving I wanna test this bad boy out," Leanna said running her hand over the smooth black metal wing.

"Sorry baby, not today," Panthro said finally emerging from the cockpit of the jet.

"You promised me I could take it out on its first test run" the lioness protested.

"Yes but we're still working out a few bugs with the onboard computer, and I won't let anyone take it up until it's fixed, you know me better then that"

Leanna sighed and set her helmet down on the work bench, "I was looking forward to a flight today"

"Lea honey if you're that bored, let's have more kids," the panther joked.

"I would but you're getting too old to keep up with them," the lioness smirked.

"Old!" the panther's eyebrows shot up," I'll show you who's too old to keep up," he said and grabbed the lioness around the waist and pulled her tight against his chest and playfully bit her neck causing the lioness to squeal loudly.

"I give" Leanna said breathless.

"You surrender yourself to me woman?" Panthro asked looking her straight in the eye.

"For now," She smiled and playfully gave the panther a sound smack on the rump, "Lion-O wants us to come see him in his office this afternoon at 2".

"Really?... did he say why?"

"Nope, just that he needed to speak to both of us... Pan I'm worried, Lion-O has been keeping himself squirreled away in his office for months and Tara has been so distance lately, something's wrong, I can feel it" Leanna replied with a worried tone in her voice.

Panthro kneaded his chin, "well maybe we'll find out this afternoon what's going on".

Later that afternoon just as the clock struck 2 a knock came to the lion's office door. "Come" the lion's voice called bidding his expected guess enter.

As his two friend came into the sanctuary of the Thunderian lords office, the large lion slowed his pacing, he had been pacing for over and hour, trying to come up with just the right words and the right approach to something very personal and sensitive, "Please, sit down," Lion-O smiled trying hard not to show his nervousness.

"Everything alright?" Panthro asked picking up the king's anxiety.

Lion-O stopped and ran his large hand through his thick scarlet mane, "to be honest Panthro..No" he walked over to his desk and picked up a large stack of papers, "Do you know what these are?"

"umm, no," Panthro answered

"Requests for a audience from the elders to see me, "Lion-O said the tone of his voice was that of anger, "I get at least 20 of these damn things a day," he growled and slammed the papers back down on his desk, "why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Lion-O?" Leanna said worried, "what's wrong...why are they hounding you?"

"Even you must know why Lea," The lion snapped, "they want to know why their king has no heir"

"Personally I think they should mind their own damn business," Panthro snapped.

"If it was only that simple Panthro," Lion-o sighed heavily and plopped his body down in the chair.

"Lion-O?...where's Tara..does she know about this?" Leanna asked.

"Yes, she's been through hell over this and it has to stop. I can't put her through this any more Lea, the pain she's had to go through rips right into my very soul" The lion said his ember eyes rimmed with tears.

Leanna got up and walked over to the lion and knelt down at his feet, "What can I do to help?" she asked sincerely, "If it will spare my best friend any more pain, I will do anything. I'll even gather up a few thunderguards and go kick some elder's old wrinkled asses"

Lion-O looked at Leanna and leaned forward in his chair, "would you be willing to carry my heir?"

It took a few moments for the words to reach the panthers ears and sink in as to what was just asked of his wife, "What?... You want to impregnate my wife! Hell no!" the panther barked and reached for the lioness, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet, "let's go lea"

"Panthro..Please," Lion-o said nearly begging, "it's not what you're thinking, please hear me out"

"You have exactly 30 seconds" The panther grumbled.

Lion-O quickly explained about the tests and the failed pregnancies and the several miscarriages, "this is our only option Panthro, the child would be mine and Tara's but Leanna would carry it for Tara"

"I'll have to think it over," Panthro said, Leanna reminded silent, she would allow her mate to decide what would happen.

"That's all I ask, thank you Panthro," Lion-O nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Empty cradle

Chapter 4

Panthro stocked down the hall with Leanna in tow; towards the one place he could find comfort, his beloved hanger.

"Panthro," Leanna said calmly following her mate to his office. The big panther just put up his hand and the lioness remained silent. She stopped at the door and waited for him to sit down, she didn't know if he wanted to be alone or have her there while he sorted out his thoughts. After a few minutes he didn't bid her leave, so she quietly walked further in and closed the door. Taking a few steps she sat herself down on the empty stool that sat in front of a drafting table.

She watched as he picked up a pile of work orders and looked through them quickly. She got up with out a word and poured a cup of coffee into a mug and walked around the desk and set the mug down on the desk beside the panther's hand. Instead of picking up the mug, Panthro picked up her hand and raised it to his warm lips, planting a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The lioness smiled slightly, it was his way of letting her knew he wasn't angry with her; he just needed to think, "Pan," Leanna said quietly, "We really need to just talk about this, and I know it's something we were never expecting".

"Got that right," Panthro interrupted with a snort, "how the hell would he like it if I just walked up to Cheetara and asked, hey Tara...Would you have my child?... do you think he would take it well? "The panther fumed, his temper now got the better of him.

"He didn't say have, he said carry." Leanna corrected

"This is ridiculous Lea, what the hell." Panthro huffed getting up out of his chair, "If I hadn't been in shock I think I would have clocked him right where he sat...asking my wife to carry his child," Panthro grumbled throwing his hands up in the air.

"He wouldn't of asked, if it wasn't the last option" Leanna said as the panther paced like a caged cat.

"Do you realize what this could do Lea?" Panthro asked, "How would he explain this to the elders, because if they found out what he was planning it could start an all out clan war "

"They will take everything anyway, so what's the difference?" Leanna shrugged

The panther stopped and wheeled around, "Woman, don't even try to use logic with this... this goes much deeper. You have no idea what he is asking you to do"

"Of course i do" Leanna said her stubborn side showing through, "I'm not thinking about myself, i am thinking about two of my dearest friends who need me to do something, give them a wonderful gift.. Remember when you held your child in your arms for the very first time?"

Panthro didn't say a word he just nodded, "you remember how you felt? wouldn't you want the same thing for your friend?"

The panther gave her a look that would melt stone, "Emotional blackmail?"

"No...Just trying to get you to see Lion-O's side of things"

"Wait...Did you know about this?" Panthro asked, "Because you seem a bit too calm"

"No, not exactly...I knew something was wrong. Tara and I do talk you know" Leanna said in defence, "But I can feel for them and their situation"

"You really need to keep those female feelings in check, they get you into too much trouble" Panthro scowled

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," the lioness snorted, "Mr. Blows a gasket at the drop of a hat, I should have you neutered just to calm your temper down then" the panther looked at her and growled, she stood on her toes until she was nose to nose and growled back.

"You're going to be the death of me you know that," Panthro said backing down.

"Aww blueman...You know you love me," the lioness smiled sweetly

"I do... very much, that's why i have to say no"

"But," Leanna started to say, but her mate cut her off.

"No, Lea...There is too much at stake here," Panthro said backing away from the lioness." They will have to find someone else".

"Is this your pride talking?" Leanna asked.

"No, lea, this has nothing to do with pride, I am thinking of my family" Panthro answered honestly.

Lion-O sat in his bedchamber holding his head in his hand, "stupid, stupid, stupid," He chastised himself. He didn't hear the door open or feel his mate was close," Lion-O?" the cheetah asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh Tara, I messed things up badly" he said with a heavy sigh.

"You spoke with them?"

"Yes, but I could of handle it better, Panthro stormed out of my office, luckily I still have my head"

"Oh boy...you want me to go talk to him?" Cheetara asked.

"No..not right now, just let him cool down and think it over"

The cheetah walked over and plopped herself down on her mates lap, "Maybe we should just forget about it"

Lion-O raised his head and gazed into his beloved's eyes, "Is that what you want to do? You know if us having a child isn't meant to be, then I'm willing to accept that, I don't care what the elders want or demand of me. This is our life, not theirs".

"But I do agree you do need an heir," Cheetara said softly.

"Why?...I don't plan on stepping down or going off and getting myself killed anytime soon"

"But Lion-O, what if that did happen?. What then? Who would take your place as lord of the Thundercats?"

A small smile lit the lion's lips, "the same person who would have taken over if I hadn't survived the journey to third earth in the first place...Tygra"

"But things are different now; we're not on third earth any more"

"I am well aware of that Tara"

The cheetah got up , "I'm going to go find Leanna and see what's going on" with that she left the lion's office.

It didn't take long for her to find the lioness; Leanna was in the kitchen helping Snarf prepare lunch.

"Lunch won't be ready for another half hour," Snarf spoke up when the cheetah entered the kitchen.

"That's fine Snarf," Cheetara replied, "I came to speak to Lea".

The lioness set the bowl she had in her hand down on the counter and picked up a dish towel and wiped her hands, and without a word left the kitchen motioning for the cheetah to follow her. The two women went outside into the garden and sat down on the edge of the fish pond. Leanna was the first to speak, "He said no".

The cheetah's faced dropped slightly, "well, if that's his wish then"

"No," Leanna interrupted, "he's just being his stubborn self"

"No, Lea...I fully understand why he refused," Cheetara said opening a side panel and taking out a container of fish food.

The lioness looked at her friend, "Tara, I know what will happen if I don't help, Lion-o's family line cannot end with him; his family line have been leaders for the past six generations. It can't end like this".

"And if Lion-O hadn't survived the trip to third earth, or if he had of been killed when Thundera first destroyed it's self. Then what? There would have been a new lord appointed" Cheetara said as she placed a pinch of food into the water.

"That's not the point," Leanna said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "it's those damn elders, and they will crucify him if they find out, you know the hell he had to go through just so you two could marry, no. I want to do this for you, not out spite, but I know you deserve to be a mother, I know how much you love children and fate has dealt you a cruel blow"

"What about your husband and his wishes" The cheetah questioned.

"He'll get over it," The lioness shrugged.

"Lea, think about it, if you go behind Panthro's back and do this, he may not just get over it" Cheetara warning as she placed the container of fish food back in the panel.

"I love my husband dearly, but he's wrong" Leanna nodded, "he's just too stubborn to see that right now, so go and tell Lion-O I will do it..I will carry your child for you"


	5. Chapter 5

Empty cradle

Chapter 5

By Leanna

It was early in the evening just before the sun went down, Lion-O wasn't in his office; instead he went to one place he could find peace and quiet to allow him to think. A warm breeze blew through the opened mouth of the lairs massive stone head. Lion-O took a deep breath and looked out over the vast expanse of the ever growing city below. Even though he had told his mate it didn't matter if he had a heir, the truth was in the back of his mind, he would often have dreams of standing in this very spot, like his father had done when he was a young boy, showing his son all that they had built and that someday it would be his heritage to take over and lead the future generations of Thunderians. Looking up to the west he could see the mountains, the caps had received a fresh coating of snow the night before and by the looks of the dark clouds moving slowly over the peaks they would get another coating before the night was over.

The lion's gaze fell to the city below; soon the streetlamps would be flickering on, illuminating the streets , it was hard to believe it had been only Seven years since they first landed here and how much and how fast the city had expanded as their fellow Thunderians had come home once again.

Lion-O heard a throaty rumble and seen the ThunderTank pull into the hanger and thought it odd that Panthro would be out this time of the night, the panther usually was finished his work and was with his two children at this time. The lion left his quiet perch and headed down below.

When Lion-O reached the hanger it was quiet, the ThunderTank sat in it's usual parking spot with the driver no where to be seen, the lion turned to leave and noticed the light on in Panthro's office. Panthro was sitting at the drafting table looking over plans Tygra had drawn up for their new ships, when a quiet knock came to the door.

"Yes?" the panthers deep voice replied without looking up.

"Busy?" Lion-O asked after opening the door.

"Not really, "Panthro said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Lion-O entered the office, "I want to apologize for earlier" he said not taking a seat; he was waiting for the grey cat to offer one

"As you should," Panthro replied gruffly.

Lion-O knew by the tone of voice that Panthro was still angry, "I know I should have taken a different approach, but you have to understand the tremendous pressure I'm under Panthro, and everyday the elders are hounding me for an audience"

"So you said," Panthro said still not offering the lion a seat.

"To be honest, I'm getting to the point that I am desperate" Lion-O confessed.

"But why Lea?" Panthro asked finally looking at his leader.

"Because she's the only one who we can trust with this"

"Find someone else. I'm sure there is someone you can trust, you have a whole planet full of females to search for" Panthro said snidely

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Lion-O asked.

The panther's shoulders straightened, "over reacting?...if I was over reacting you would be picking your teeth up off the damn floor".

The lion couldn't help but smile a bit "so you're not even going to think about it?"

"It's all I've done is think, that's why I went out for a drive around the city, and my answer is still no," Panthro said with a nod.

"What are Leanna's thoughts on this?" Lion-O asked.

"Doesn't matter, she is my wife, she will not go against my wishes"

Lion-O arched an eyebrow, "you sure about that, Lea, is very high-spirited"

Panthro looked at him and stood, "she will NOT, go against my wishes"

Lion-O knew he was close to pushing the panther too far, so he backed off, "ok," he nodded, "Consider the subject dropped"

"Good," the panther replied and went to his desk.

Lion-o glanced up at the wall behind Panthro to the original schematic of the ThunderTank that Leanna had framed as a birthday gift last year. "I'll leave you to your work". The panther just dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The lion left feeling a bit dishearten wondering now what he was going to do.

Meanwhile Tara and Lea where in the med bay talking with Pumyra, "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Cheetara asked one last time looking at the lioness.

"Very sure," Leanna nodded confidently, "now exactly what's involved in this, I mean, how are we going to do this?"

"Well," Pumyra said tapping a few keys on the computer console, "first I have to run a few tests to make sure you're healthy".

"Whoa wait, you already gave me a check up a few weeks ago," Leanna interrupted the puma.

"Yes, but I need to run different kinds of tests," Pumyra explained, "then there's the hormone shots"

The lioness's eyebrows quickly went up "hormone shots?"

"Yes, I need to give you hormone shots in order for your body to accept the fertilized egg I will be implanting…but I have to warn you, they are quite painful, they have to go into your hip"

Leanna cringed, "how many shots are we talking about?"

"At least 4 a day over the next two weeks, which means," Pumyra said then stopped.

"Means what?" The lioness asked nervously.

The puma blushed a little, Tara gave a chuckle, and then leaned over in her chair towards Leanna, "she means no sex for two weeks" the cheetah explained.

The lioness snorted, "Good luck with that, he doesn't even know I'm doing this"

The puma's jaw dropped slightly, "Lea!"

"Oh please," the lioness said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "don't worry about blue man. Let's get this started".

"Alright," Pumyra said doubtfully, and then got up from her chair, "come with me"

The lioness got up and followed the puma into the medical ward.


	6. Chapter 6

Empty Cradle

Chapter 6

By Leanna

Lion-O hesitantly headed to his office just after he finished his breakfast, he knew there would be at least four stacks of papers he had to go through and that wasn't counting the ones that would come in throughout the day. The conversation he had with Panthro the evening before still weighted on his mind, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship with the panther.

He was deep in thought as he rounded the corner , the sound of voices drew him back to reality, there standing by his office door where three men. Lion-O sighed as he recognized two of the three men. "Good morning gentlemen," he smiled at the two elders he recognized, "wasn't expecting you this morning"

"We got tired of waiting for you to answer our requests for an audience," Chancellor Meka said sternly, then turned to the other two men, "I believe you know Cadian from the Panther clan and this is Lemex, he is the new elder of the lion clan"

"Oh i wasn't aware you were stepping down as elder," Lion-O said looking a the chancellor

"Well if you had of answered our request for a meeting you would have known this," Meka snidely, "How do you expect to know what's going on if you do not hold a meeting with the elders as your suppose to do?"

"Can we take this into my office?" Lion-O replied, "I do not wish to conduct business in the hallway".

Taking a deep breath Lion-O ushered the three men into his office, he could feel a headache coming on, once inside he called Snarf to bring them tea and coffee, he had the feeling it was going to be a very long morning. "So what did you want to meet with me about?" Lion-O asked innocently as he perched himself at the front of his desk in a relaxed manner as the three men sat in the over stuff chairs in front of the desk.

The panther elder was the first to speak "First of all, why have you been avoiding us?" Cadian asked.

"That's what i want to know," Meka added, "we've been sending requests for nearly a month".

Lion-O stood and pointed to the stacks of papers on the desk behind him, "As you can see, I'm a very busy man; you don't know how many requests I receive everyday for some kind of meeting or another. I'm sure you requests are in that pile somewhere. Besides if you are here for what i think you are here for, shouldn't all the clan elders be here, and where are the elders from the tiger, leopard, puma, and cheetah clans? Should they not also be present?"

Meka gave the lion king an icy look that it would have frozen the very sun itself, "We are here so you can meet and get to know your new lion clan elder," Meka replied.

"You forget yourselves gentlemen, but we do have monthly meetings, which," Lion-O said walking to the back of his desk and called up his calendar. "isn't scheduled for another two weeks. In which I would have gladly met with Lemex...I find this unexpected meeting intrusive and frankly rude of you... After all I am your king, "Lion-O said and leaned forward resting his hand on the desk top, "never forget that".

Meka stood up, the other two men followed, "We will see you in two weeks then".

"Yes," Lion-O nodded.

On the way out the door, Meka stopped and turned around, "I trust you will have news of your wife by then" he said and left the room.

The lion's claws dug into the wooden top of his desk, "Bastards," he growled under his breath, why couldn't they just leave well enough alone. A knock came to the door, "WHAT!" The lion roared.

"Wow someone's in a mood," The cheetah said opening the door, "you going to rip my head off?"

"Oh, Tara, sorry" he said with a sigh, "Just had an unexpected visit from Meka and Cadian and the new lion clan elder".

"Oh dear, I take it that didn't go well"

"No, they were waiting outside the door when i got here; there was just no avoiding it, "he said plopping heavily back down in his high backed chair."I told them we would have a proper meeting in two weeks, which should keep them off my back for at least that long".

"Well by then you'll have good news to tell them," The cheetah smiled broadly.

"Oh? You know something i don't?"

"Well by the time you have your meeting you'll be able to tell those old cantankerous fools that the family line will be carried on"

"Tara, you're not making sense" Lion-O said a bit confused.

"Leanna has agreed to be our surrogate "

"What!.. Wait, I spoke with Panthro and he's dead set against it"

"Well Lea is going ahead with it anyway," Cheetara nodded

"Oh boy, Tara we can't let her do that, if Panthro finds out he'll kill her"

"Well it's a bit late now, she's already started the treatments, I'm sure Panthro will get angry but he'll get over it"

"Tara, you didn't see how angry he got, I think there's something else going on and he's just not saying what".

"Ever since Lea came back five years ago, he's been acting a bit odd" The cheetah said.

"Well we thought she was dead and there's the fact she was living with another man that whole time who turned out to be a sadistic warlord" Lion-O nodded.

"That wasn't her fault, she didn't know Khyron was a madman" Cheetara said defending her friend.

" but it's what happened a few weeks after she came back, Panthro was happier then a kid in a toy shop, then something changed, he became more touchy, even for him" Lion-O replied, "if anything more possessive, it's hard to explain"

"Well Lea hasn't said anything to me at least" the cheetah said, "maybe I should have a one on one chat with her, if there's something wrong I'll get it out of her, "she winked and kissed her mate and left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Empty Cradle

Chapter 7

By Leanna

Cheetara found the lioness talking with Pumyra in the med bay, "Lea...We need to have a chat" the cheetah said firmly.

Leanna's head went up, "umm ok"

"We'll talk later Pumyra".

The puma waved as the two women left the med bay, once outside Leanna spoke. "Tara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," The cheetah answered as they continued down that hall, "it's you I'm concerned about"

"Me?"

"Yes, Lion-O spoke with Panthro last night" Cheetara said as they went out o the privacy of the garden.

"That would explain why he didn't come to bed last night," Leanna sighed "I told you not to worry about it, "Leanna said as she walked up the steps of the gazebo.

Cheetara took the empty spot on the over stuff seat beside her friend, "well i am worried and so is Lion-O...Lea... Is there something going on between you and Panthro we should know about?"

"Oh, you know how stubborn that man can be," the lioness replied looking out at the lush garden.

"Lea, you're not a good liar...Please tell me what's wrong" Cheetara said placing her hand over Leanna's.

"I can't, he made me swear never to speak of it to anyone" Leanna said looking down at the gazebo floor.

"Speak of what Lea... please I'm your friend, you know I would never say anything...tell me what's wrong...it's about Khyron, isn't it?"

"Please don't say his name," the lioness cringed." Look, don't blame Panthro for being the way he is"

"Ok woman, spill it".

"Ok..It all started a week after i came back, it was the middle of the night and kale was still trying to adjust to being in a new home and he woke up late one night crying"

"Go on," Cheetara encouraged with a nod.

"He was crying 'daddy' so Panthro got up and went to him...kale cried even harder when he went to him, he didn't want anything to do with Panthro," Leanna said hanging her head.

Cheetara bit her lip, "oh boy... he was crying for"

"Khyron...he didn't remember Panthro as his father, I tried to explain to Panthro that kale has spent a whole year with Khyron and he had bonded with him"

"Well that is to be expected where kale was so young"

"But you didn't see the hurt in Panthro's eyes...His own son didn't want anything to do with him, "Leanna said quietly, "I told him it would pass and he would forget all about Khyron ".

"And he has, kale loves his father I see it every time they're together" Cheetara smiled." But I can understand why Panthro was hurt, but that shouldn't be the reason why he would be against you being our surrogate"

"It's not...a few days after that incident with kale, I found out i was carrying Khyron's child"

Cheetara just blinked, "What...But"

"I lost the child a week later.. .Our DNA just wasn't compatible and I wasn't able to carry it" Leanna said as tears formed in her eyes.

"That was the last straw with Panthro; you remember when he left for two weeks to go to the space dock to over see the overhaul of one of the new ships?"

Cheetara nodded, "yes"

"He didn't have to go, that was just a cover story, he flew into a rage and left, it was a few days before I found out where he was, he never spoke to me the whole time he was gone".

"Lea," Cheetara said putting her arm around the lioness should, "why didn't you tell me"

"What could you have done?" Leanna asked.

"Well i could have talked some sense into that thick-headed panther for one"

"Why, he had every right to be angry"

"Ok, but that was five years ago, he still can't be angry over it?" the cheetah asked.

"No, it's not that, a few years later I wanted to have another child, but he said we have our family and he doesn't want any more children"

"Sound to me like he's still punishing you for what happened" Cheetara frowned.

"Tara I really want to do this, not out of spite, I love my husband dearly, but because I want you and that lion to have a baby of your own," Leanna said with a smile. "And if i am the one to give that to you, you will be assured that it will not be all over the papers, we can keep this private"

"And what of Panthro, you know he'll flip out when he finds out what you've done"

"Meh, he'll get angry have a fit, but he'll calm down eventually, he loves me too much to stay angry for too long, he has to learn to trust me".

"I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your marriage" Cheetara replied.

"You won't be," Leanna nodded, "Panthro and I are getting along fine. Well for now," she said with a slight chuckle, "I will speak to him...I promise".

"Good, because I don't want him blowing up at me or Lion-O".

"He won't don't worry" the lioness smiled reassuringly. "But until then, this is just between you, me, Lion-O and Pumyra"

"Lea, I don't like hiding things" Cheetara said.

"As I said I promise I will talk to Panthro"

When lunch time came and gone and there was no sign of the panther, Leanna knew he was down in the hanger brooding. She made up a few sandwiches and a cup of fresh coffee and took it down to the hanger. When she arrived the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was, at first she thought the place was deserted, but it was the sound of a big clang followed by a string of Thunderian cruses that proved other wise. Following the panther deep voice she found him on his back under one of the new transport cars he was fixing.

She set the lunch down on the engine hood; "having problems?" she asked looking down at his well muscled legs sticking out from under the fuselage.

"Damn transmission keeps slipping out of gear" Panthro grumbled and rolled himself out and tossed an oily rag in his hand aside.

"You missed lunch," the lioness said picking up the packed lunch she had brought down.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have come up eventually to eat something," He said standing and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Leanna cleared a spot on the work bench along a nearby wall and set the panther's lunch down, "why didn't you come to bed last night?"

"Was busy with that damn thing," he said nodding to the transport car he had been working on.

Leanna just gave him a look, she knew better.

Panthro sat down, picked up a sandwich with both hands and devoured it, "hungry?" his mate amusedly commented.

The panther just smiled and took a sip of coffee, "it's been a while since you brought me down lunch"

"Yes it has," Leanna smiled, "I missed you last night and want to come down and make sure you were still alive," she winked.

Panthro never said anything as he finished his lunch, "I better get back to work, transmission isn't going to fix it's self".

"Can we talk for a minute that transmission will still be there?"

Panthro stood, "can't right now, I really need to get that working again"

"Here we go," The lioness sighed, "you're avoiding me"

"No I'm not, I'm just really busy" Panthro said dismissing her and walked off.

The lioness scowled, "you can spare five minutes"

"Not right now Lea," he said walking back and placed a kiss on her forehead, "thank you for lunch"

"Can we talk tonight, or are you even going to bother to come up stairs?" she asked still frowning.

"I'll be up later tonight, it is my turn to read to Kale and Lila isn't it?"

"Ok. Make sure you make the time," Leanna said and went back up stairs leaving her mate to finish his work.


	8. Chapter 8

Empty cradle

Chapter 8

By Leanna

Leanna looked at the clock one more time before crawling into bed, it was well past midnight and the panther was still down in the hanger, to much of the disappointment of their children, the lioness had tucked them into bed hours ago, they were too tired to wait up for their father, She understood when he got busy with something important, but she knew he was doing this out of spite and when it effected her cubs she got all the more angrier. It was clear Panthro had no intention of coming to bed so she decided to just go to bed and get some sleep.

It was going on 3am before the panther finally finished working on the transmission, looking at the time he sighed inwardly; he knew he would hear it in the morning with his mate got up. Tossing the rage he had in his hand into the bin he went upstairs. Everything was quiet as everyone; accept for who ever were on nightshift in the control room was sleeping. The first place he stopped was the cub's room. He quietly walked in the bedroom the two young cubs shared and seen both were sound asleep, his heart swelled with pride and a smile came to his face as he looked down at his son, kale sprawled out in the middle of his bed, the blanket half off and his leg hanging over the side of the bed. Once he got him settled again, he seen Lila's teddy bear on the floor, he picked it up and placed it beside his sleeping daughter, the young girl hugged the bear to her and smiled slightly in her sleep. Panthro would make up the time he missed with his children; he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of the cub's cheeks before he left to go to his own bedchamber.

But before he got to the door he heard a soft voice calling him," Daddy?" Lila said sitting p rubbing her eyes.

"Hey kitten, what you doing awake?" he asked walking back over.

"I had a bad dream," Lila said softly.

"Aww it's ok, nothing can hurt you in your dreams," The panther explained and laid the child back down and covered her over.

"Nothing hurt me," Lila said, "i had a dream that you left us"

"What?...no kitten daddy would never leave you or your brother"

"You left us and mommy was crying" Lila said clearly upset.

Panthro looked at his daughter and wonder exactly what she had over heard, "now Lila, where did you get an idea like that?"

"Mommy is sad," Lila said her tiny lip turned down in a pout, "she tries to hide it, but i can feel it"

"It's ok Lila, you know sometime adults have disagreement, its part of life, but don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere, i would never leave you or your brother"

"Promise?"

"Promise...Thundercats honour" Panthro nodded, "now go back to sleep"

Lila sat up long enough to hug her father and lay back down and went to sleep. Panthro sighed and left the room, he forgotten how sensitive Lila was to her mother's moods and he hated himself for it knowing he was the cause of Leanna's unhappiness, he quietly entered his room, he expected his wife to be up waiting for him, but instead she appeared to be sleeping, now he knew he was in trouble, one thing they promised each other was to never go to bed angry, but he knew Leanna was upset and when she did go to bed without talking he knew she was extremely angry and he would hear it the next day and those arguments would be a long battle that lasted for a few days. Last big fight was three days of shouting and then ignoring each other.

The tired panther went into the bathroom and took a shower, cleaning off the days grease and grime, once done he dried off and left the bathroom and walked over to the bed. Leanna lay curled up on her side facing him. The panther quietly climbed into the bed and settled down. He lay on his side and watched his mate as she slept, he studied her face as the moonlight casted its slivery glow on her features. His eyes fell to her full lips; he had lost count of how many millions of time he had kissed them, what he loved the most was her smile, it always made his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. His eyes traveled to her nose, he smiled slightly remembering how her nostrils would flare a bit when she got angry. His smile faded when his gaze fell upon her closed eyes, he could see dried tears on her cream colored making the framed her beautiful emerald eyes. He knew she had cried herself to sleep and this disturbed him greatly. The last thing he ever wanted was to cause her any hurt, no matter how angry he got.

Lifting his hand he gently traced her jaw bone with his fingers, the lioness stirred and opened her eyes, "you're late coming to bed, "she whispered groggily.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned forward and softly kissed his wife, "I'm sorry Lea".

"Don't want to hear it, "the lioness said and turned over on her other side "go to sleep we only have a few hours before we have to get up and I need sleep".

Panthro stared at the back of her head for a moment, he knew the conversation was now over, and it was no good to push the matter, it would only make things worse, he just shook his head and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning Leanna woke to an empty bed, which didn't really surprise her, she was getting use to waking alone, looking at the time she knew she had time for a quick shower before she had to get the cubs up and ready for the day.

Panthro was keeping himself busy in the hanger as usual, he found working kept his mind off of things, but it didn't keep him from glancing at the time on the wall, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach something was coming and it wasn't good. It wasn't long before the door to the hanger opened, "EVERYBODY OUT!" the lioness bellowed to the workers, who nearly jumped out of their skins. Panthro stood as the workers scrambled, most had been there long enough to know when to bolt.

The lioness stormed over to her mate who just stood there wiping his hands on a rag.

"We do have work to do Lea," He said calmly putting the rag in the back pocket of his coveralls.

"Don't even go there, "Leanna hissed, "Its one thing to punish me by ignoring me, but you will not take it out on our children"

"I tried to apologize for that last night but you turned way from me" Panthro barked back.

"Don't you put the blame on me," The lioness growled, "it's not my fault you're being an unreasonable jerk"

The panther's eyebrows shot up, "resorting to name calling now?"

His calm nature was just fuelling the lioness fiery temper, "oh i could say worse, but I'm not, "she sputtered losing her train of thought. "I've been trying to talk to you for over a week, but you would rather hole yourself up down here in this damn place".

"It's my work Lea, and a very important part of my job, "Panthro said letting her rant, he knew the best defence was to let her just rant until she got it out of her system and calmed down.

The lioness's face darkened, "you..You..You, "she sputtered pointing her finger at him.

"Yes?"

"Hard-headed jackass, "she spat.

The panther just looked at her and started laughing, "You know you're even more beautiful when you're angry"

Leanna roared and picked up a large wrench and took a swing at his head.

"Whoa," he said ducking, "ok, "he said grabbing the wrench from her hands and pinning her against the front of his body, "Now it's getting a bit serious" he said in her ear as she struggled, "stop it...You have my attention".

"About damn time," She snarled and tried to pull away.

"If i let you go promise not to try and knock my head off?" the panther asked.

"As long as you actually listen to what i have to say i won't"

"Alright, "Panthro said and released his wife, "now that's you've cleared my hanger and got my attention what did you want to talk about?"

"Pan, you know why I'm here, "Leanna said hugging herself trying to clam down.

The panther sighed, "Lea"

"No...Just listen to me please"

The panther put up his hand, "alright, alright"

"I swear to you right here and now, if you allow me to do this, it will not interfere with our children, no one has to know," The lioness said.

"Ok. Let's just say if i agree it's going to be pretty hard to hide the fact that you're pregnant" Panthro said.

"I can stay inside or even if i have too, i can go into hiding" Leanna replied.

"Hiding?.. Really lea, that's a bit much don't you think?"

"Panthro, please...I want to do this, your king need a heir, do you want the royal blood line to end?"The lioness asked trying to come up with a convincing argument.

"Well no" Panthro said seeing her point.

"Either do I, I'm sure even Jaga would agree to this," she nodded.

"Low blow lea," The panther scowled, she knew how much he respected Jaga.

The lioness moved closer and placed her hand gently on the panther's cheek, "No love. Just trying to make you see reason"

The panther grumbled and shook his head, "ok..I'll give it some serious thought"

"Thank you, "Leanna smiled and kissed him, "I love you panther"

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of my hanger so i can get some work done woman, "he said and gave her a playful swat on the rump.


	9. Chapter 9

Empty Cradle

Chapter 9

By Leanna

Lion-O sat in his office putting a stack of paper into a folder; he was getting ready for a meeting with the clan elders. The papers he was taking were the signed requisition orders that he had approved during the week. He would give them to the secretaries of the clan elders to be sorted and put into their own filing system. He was not looking forward to going to this meeting, knowing what would be waiting for him. If he had the choice he would put it off for at least six months. But that would only cause more problems. With a sigh he closed the file folder and headed for the door.

Just as he reached his office door, it swung open, "oh, hey just who i was looking for," Leanna smiled, she had been working down in the clean lab of the computer section. She was in charge of putting together the components of all the computer boards and any other electronics that required building, for all the lairs systems as well as the ships and other transport vehicles.

"Hi Lea, I'm on my way out, did you need something?" The lion asked tucking the file folder under his arm.

"It's these damn transistor," Leanna said holding up a small box, "they're all crap...We need another supplier".

"Well talk to your husband, he's in charge of that"

"I did, and he said the budget is at its max and to talk to you" the lioness said tuck a loose strand of hair back into the tight bun at the back of her neck.

"Alright, I'll see what i can do, "Lion-O smiled, "in the meantime...how would you like to accompany me to the clan elder meeting, you can get the chance to meet the new lion clan elder"

The lioness snarled up her face, "I would rather not...I'm not exactly looked at fondly among them"

The lion's brows knit together in confusion," Oh?"

"Caiden doesn't exactly like me," she said with a snort

"Oh the panther elder"

"Yes, he doesn't like that i married one of his clan members...ask me how long it took me to set him straight on that?" Leanna winked

Lion-O chuckled, "about two seconds"

"Exactly," Leanna nodded, "I married into the panther clan and I love and respect my husband so our children are being raised in both traditions"

"When you're not trying to bash his head in with a wrench," Lion-O laughed, "really Lea, you can't put my best mechanic out of commission"

The lioness blushed, "oh, well he had it coming"

"You know what he told me one time?" Lion-O said.

"What?"

"He said to me one time, Lion-O you know something, I can tear apart the ThunderTank and put it together blindfolded, but to figure out my wife, that 's possible"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I look at him passed him a glass of my best scotch and said, good luck with that" Lion-O smiled," Now why don't you come with me, maybe you can save me from the scavengers"

"Ok," the lioness agreed, "but I won't be responsible for anything that happens if they give me a hard time"

"Just don't break any bones, don't want to explain to Panthro why you're in jail" The lion grinned.

"I'll try, but I can't stay long, I have to finish up some circuit boards for Panthro and then pick the twins up from school, or maybe Panthro can go get them in the ThunderTank, the kids love that" Leanna said taking off the white lab coat and then placed a quick call down to the hanger before leaving with Lion-O.

The place where the clan elders met was called the great hall, a large dome covered building that sat in the very center of the city, the same place the elders had gathered for centuries, after Thundera destruction then reformation, Lion-O had the building rebuilt as soon as he got word of people retuning to New Thundera. The smooth marble walls kept the inside of the building cool in the summer and an underwater natural spring kept the stone floors warm during the winter months. The main chamber that held the council and its meeting was round, seating included five rows which formed a half circle. In the center of the half circle a small platform and podium, this is where the king of Thundera took his place, so he was able to address all the clan members. Glass in the roof of the dome casted natural light into the room making lamps useless until nightfall. Banners from all the clans were the only decorations that hung on the marble walls. It was the only other place besides Cat's Lair that housed a sophisticated security system, as it needed to be with all the head clan elders and the king of Thundera being put into one room, any attack could result in a all out catastrophe if the king or any of the elders were kidnapped or killed .

Once clear of the security checkpoints Lion-O and Leanna entered the council room, Lion-O passed the file folder to the cleric in charge and went to greet those who had gathered on the main speaking platform, while the lioness hung back a little out of the way, all these men in one room made her feel a bit uncomfortable, it was a testosterone fest and without the comforting presents of her mate it was a bit intimidating.

"You are looking well my king," Oden the elder of the tiger clan bowed.

"Thank you, Oden; I trust you and your family are well, "Lion-O replied with a smile.

"Yes, my youngest daughter just married a few weeks ago" Oden smiled proudly.

"ah, now you only have your son at home with you" Lion-O nodded, "Tygra sends his regards, he wasn't able to make it with me today, he's off visiting Myra at the sanctuary, her Training as a summor is coming along nicely, she'll be returning home soon "

"Please tell him that I and Klai send our regards" Oden nodded and then excused himself to take his seat, his long robe making a soft sweeping motion as he moved.

Chancellor Meka was the next to greet the lion, "We are glad your here, we've been looking forward to this meeting".

Lion-O greeted the older lion with a bow of his head, "Where is Lemex, I have someone he should also meet?"

"I believe he is speaking with Lord Caiden", "Meka said and looked passed the Thunderian king to see Leanna behind him. "You didn't bring your wife?"

"Your Queen is unwell today, so in her place Lady Leanna agreed to come and greet the new lion clan elder" Lion-O said.

Meka looked at the lioness and scowled, the last time he had seen her he was about to arrest her, "she has no place here".

"Oh she does, she's a member of the Thundercats and a noble of the lion clan" Lion-O said raising his chin in defiance. "Not to mention a dear friend".

"That woman is a dangerous menace who should have been locked away years ago," Meka spat, his eyes full of hatred.

"You dare insult my clan sister?" Lion-O said a growl forming deep in his throat.

"Enough Meka," Caiden said stepping between the two lions, the panther elder shook his head, "we are not here to start a fight".

"Is there a problem Gentlemen?" Lemex asked walking over to the three males.

"No, just a little disagreement" Meka nodded then looked at Leanna, who in turn just scowled at him.

"Let's get this meeting started shall we?" Lion-O replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Empty Cradle

Chapter 10

By Leanna

The council meeting with the elders was going smoothly, even though many of the Thunderian residents lived in the new city, a lot of the clans still lived on the outskirts on their own lands, each of the clan elders was given the opportunity to speak, and each gave a short report on their clan and voiced concerns that they may of had, Oden of the tiger clan was concerned about the water supply that was located near one of the tiger clans villages on the out skirts of the city. Lion-O insured him that he would send someone out by the end of the week to take a look and work with the clan to fix any problems they may have.

Oden the panther clan elder reported that his clan had a good year's crop and many of the young men were off to train for the thunderguards, the panther clan was one of the many warrior clans, their strength and agility along with the many young men from the tiger, lion and cheetah clans lent a great force to the thunderguards.

The puma clan had some of their members as thunderguards, but mostly they were healers and famers and a handful of scientist, they along with the smaller cat clans were the backbone of the planet called New Thundera, without them the natural order would fall apart. Each clan held a special place as in the old days and would continue to do so for future generations

Once each of the clan elders had their turn to speak,, Meka stood," Gentlemen, as you know I am retiring as elder of the lion clan," He said looking to each clan elder, "In my place shall be Lord Lemex" Meka replied gesturing to the new lion clan elder to stand."Lemex has been beside me as well as a trust friend for many years, I can assure you that he transition will be a smooth one, he will uphold the laws of your clans as well as bring in fresh new ideas"

As Meka sat down the group of elders stood and clapped welcoming the new appointed Elder of the lion clan, "thank you my dear friends," Lemex said with a slight bow of his head," But we have more pressing matters to attend then my welcome, "Lemex replied then turned to the Thunderian king, "it has come to the attention of my fellow elders that the king has been wed for a few years now and has yet to provide the people of Thundera with a heir"

Lion-o's claws dug deep into the wooden podium "_here we go_," he thought trying to keep his temper under control.

The group of elders started speaking among them selves, before they could address him Lion-O spoke up, "gentlemen," he said in a loud clear voice, his tone calm, his emotions masked, "I understand your concerns for the future king of Thundera, but to be honest, all this pressure is putting a great strain on me and my wife"

Leanna came up behind her king and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Lion-O, what are you doing?" she whispered in his ear. He turned his head and looked at her and just smiled, then turned back to the council of elders.

"So i ask you gentlemen for the sake of my wife, to stop" Lion-O finished.

"This is what happens in a mixed clan marriage," Meka commented then stared directly at Leanna.

"You have something to say to me?" Leanna growled, "Then say it outright, other wise watch what you say".

"It's because of you that our king got it in his head to marry outside his clan," Meka spat.

"What?" Leanna asked shocked.

"you heard me, you are a disgrace to your clan, you and those mongrels you bore, the only reason that lord Panthro wed you was because you got yourself pregnant" Meka snarled.

"Now that's quite enough" Lion-O replied angrily, the tone of his voice was a command "i will not allow you to speak to her like that, our personal lives quite frankly are none of your business"

"It is our business when it concerns the future of our people," Meka shot back.

"You're lucky Lord Panthro isn't here," Leanna said, "He would rip out your heart and stuff it down your throat you, cantankerous blowhard"

"I told you that woman is a menace" Meka smirked and straightened his dark grey robe.

"Can I kick his sorry ass now?" Leanna asked looking up at Lion-O.

Lion-O placed his hand gently on her arm and shook his head, "not worth it Lea...gentlemen this meeting is over...Lemex i apologize for this outburst, come to the lair tomorrow and we will sit down and talk"

Meka went to speak but the king put up his hand, "one more word from you and i will have you arrested"

With that Lion-O and Leanna left, the whole way home the lioness never spoke, not so much as one word passed her lips, Lion-O tried to apologize, but all she would do was stare out the window of the transport car and this worried him, he had never for as long as he had know Leanna to be quiet. The transport car pulled into the hanger, the two got out without a word. They were greeted by Panthro, "well you came back in one piece I see," the panther joked.

Lion-O rolled his eyes, "that was the worse meeting I've ever had the displeasure of being at," he said with a sigh.

"That bad huh?" Panthro asked and looked at his mate," Lea?" he could sense something was wrong. He was taken back when she walked over to him , wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her face in his chest and wept. Panthro looked at Lion-O confused, "what happened?" he asked holding his wife.

Lion-O scowled "Meka. That's what happened"

"What did that old blowhard do now?" Panthro asked.

"Said some pretty nasty things that upset Leanna"

"What did that old bastard say?" Panthro growled, he knew if it upset his wife this badly it was something bad.

"I would rather not repeat it because I don't want you going off half cocked and killing him," Lion-O answered.

"Is this all because you and Tara haven't had a child?" Panthro questions

"Yes...That's what it all boils down too, and until we have a child this will not stop"

"Alright," Panthro nodded, "then that's what we have to do"

Leanna raised her head, "Panthro?"

"You heard me, if giving Lion-O the heir he needs, will shut those old bastards up, then that's what we will do" The panther nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Empty cradle

Chapter 11

By Leanna

The lioness looked at her mate stunned, "Panthro...Are you sure?" she asked wiping the teats from her eyes.

"First tell me what Meka said to you"

Leanna lowered her head, "he said the only reason you married me was I got pregnant and that the mongrels I bore were a disgrace to the clan" as soon as she said that she felt the panther's muscles tighten.

"Bastard" He snarled and pulled away from his mate and headed for the ThunderTank.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leanna asked taking a hold of his arm

"Just going to pay Meka a little visit" he answered continuing to the tank.

"Panthro, no, he's not worth it" Leanna said tugging on his arm, he was practically dragging her along

"No, lea, he can insult me all he wants, but no one and I mean no one insults my wife and children" he growled and pulled his arm free, then slammed his fist into a nearby transport, nearly flipping it on it's side, and then jumped into the tank "he's gone to damn far this time" he said over the roar of the thundertanks powerful engine.

"Pan, don't do this, he'll have you put in prison" Leanna said trying to reason with him as the hanger door opened.

The panther looked at her, "don't worry baby, I'll be fine," he said a bit too calmly, "I love you Lea, never forget that," he said then put the tank in gear and left the hanger.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Leanna cursed and ran to the wall and slammed her hand on the coms," Lion-O, we have trouble, Panthro, has gone after Meka," she said then ran for one of the ground cars.

Panthro headed out of the city to Meka's home, "Panthro stop what you're doing," Lion-O's voice came over the radio. Panthro just growled and reached over and flipped the switch killing the connection.

In the control room of cat's lair, Lion-O sighed, "he's either not listening or turn off the radio...Bengali you're with me...Kit track the tank and let me know when he reaches Meka's house" the lion said as he and the white tiger left the room.

Meka was enjoying his evening at home the elder lion sat in front of his fireplace with a drink in his hand, he smiled, knowing he added fuel to already burning fire; he was surprised at how easy it was to sway the other clan elders into taking his side. Before the month was out he would see Lion-O taken off the throne and a new king put in his place. The lion turned to his guest who sat across from him, "Can I ask you something...How can you do this to your own child?"

The man in the other chair sipped his drink slowly, "Because she betrayed me, and that is not acceptable," Rohan nodded, "not only did I end up owing you more money, my wife kicked me out and divorced me, all because of lea's stupidity and now to add insult to injury, she goes and marries that panther and has children by him...she's too much like her mother"

"Sahara was always too soft on the girl," Meka agreed, "you shouldn't of let her do that, you should of had more control over your mate"

"I bit too late for that now don't you think," Rohan snored then looked towards the front door, "Do you hear something?" he asked as the sound of a engine got louder.

Meka looked to where his friend was looking then stood just as the door and wall exploded, sending wood and plaster everywhere. Both men dropped to the floor as the smoke and plaster dust settled, Meka peaked over his chair and seen the metal gleam of a vehicle sitting half way into his living room. But this was no ground car, he had seen the large metal teeth from the snarling gaping mouth of the ThunderTank before, and he knew there was only one person who drove it. He cautiously moved away from the safety of the chair and stood, "what's the meaning of this, "He demanded, "How dare you force your way into my home...I'll have you arrested and thrown in the farthest prison there is for the rest of your life," he barked.

The windshield of the ThunderTank lowered and the panther stood, "go ahead," He said as he jumped up on the hood of the tank.

Meka looked at Rohan who was trying to sneak away. "Hold it right there" Panthro ordered and jumped down, he walked over to the man and grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him to his feet, "Might have known you'd be involved in this"

Rohan tried to get away, "get your hands off me," he shouted.

"Shut up!" Panthro snarled back," Before I shut you up," he growled and looked at Meka, "It's you I came for" he said tossing Rohan back in the chair.

Meka recoiled and slight backed away as the big panther stock towards him, "now look here"

"No, you look, you son of a bit*h," Panthro snapped and punched Meka square in the jaw, "you've insulted my family for the last time, people like you should be a shamed of themselves, are you so narrow minded that you cannot see past your own, prejudice, its people like you who make me sick!"

"You've made a big mistake coming here panther, "Rohan said raising a gun he had hidden in the folds of his vest.

"What are you going to do... shoot me?" Panthro said dropping Meka to the floor, "go ahead, but you and I both know, you're too much of a coward to do it...that's why you have him," He said pointing to Meka, "you had him do your dirty work".

"I'm surprised you actually have the brain capacity to think" Rohan snorted.

"You know what I'm getting sick and tired of you" Panthro growled.

"What the hell?" Leanna gasped as she crawled through the opening of the house," Dad?"

"Lea, tell this block head to back off" Rohan said as he levelled the gun at the panther's heart.

"What are you doing?. Put that down" the lioness snapped.

"You ruined your life Lea.. .You could have had so much more" Rohan replied

"The only one ruining my life is you" she spat and stood between her father and her mate, "if you want to shoot him then you'll have to go through me to get to him"

"Leanna be reasonable"

"Father, "she said coldly, "I am being very reasonable, you're standing there with a gun pointed at the man I love, the man I would give my very life for.. The father of your grandchildren...Now tell me, who's the unreasonable one? You make me ashamed for even being related to you"

"Don't be like that Lea," Rohan said lowering the gun.

"How the hell do you expect me to be father" The lioness snapped, "you and your friends should be careful of what your doing, it's the future generations of Thunderians who will be taking over this planet, and they may not exactly favour what you are trying to do to them... the young learn quickly from the mistakes of the past...make sure you don't leave too many of them behind" with that she turned around, "Panthro, let's go home"


	12. Chapter 12

Empty cradle

Chapter 12

By Leanna

Meka growled and reached for the gun Rohan still had in his hand, "How dare you break into my home and spit this self-righteous bull to me," he snarled and aimed at the panther.

Panthro seen the gun, Leanna was still in front of him, he knew if Meka fired, she might be the one who got hit. Just as the gun fired, he grabbed the lioness by the shoulders and pushed her out of the way. Leanna gasped in surprise as she hit the floor. Panthro let out a roar as the bullet grazed his right shoulder. Meka tried to fire again but the panther was too quick for him. He landed on the floor with a thud as Panthro launched himself and landed on him, forcing them both to the floor.

Seeing this Rohan ran for the door, he wanted no part of this. Leanna seen her father run, but didn't go after him, he wasn't important, Panthro was. She got up and ran over to the two men who were scrapping on the floor. "Panthro stop!" She shouted trying to get him off the older lion.

Panthro wasn't listening, he was too furious to listen; he has his sights set on Meka and nothing was going to stop him. He balled up his fist and drew back his arm; he didn't even feel that his elbow accidently connected with Leanna's rib cage as she tried to stop him, his fist struck home with a powerful blow. Meka's head snapped back and he was out cold.

Lion-O and Bengali came upon the scene which was total chaos, Panthro on the floor with Leanna's struggling to restrain him "what in Thundera!" the lion king exclaimed.

"Stop him!" Leanna wheezed holding no to her rib cage"he'll kill Meka".

It took the combined strength of Lion-O and Bengali to pull Panthro off the elder lion and keep him restrained," Ok, Panthro," I think he's had enough"

"I'm not done with him yet" Panthro snarled and tried to break free.

"Panthro, stop...That's an order" Lion-O said firmly pulling the panther back.

Leanna ran over and checked on Meka, "he's alive, just out cold, "the lioness said, then stood.

"You realize you could have just started an all out clan war" Lion-O said as he and Bengali released the irate panther.

"Don't give a sh*t, "Panthro snorted and checked the wound on his shoulder

"You should, "Lion-O said with a frown, "what did you think you were doing?"

"Having a little chat.. .That's all" The panther said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right, must have been some chat," Bengali replied taking in the devastation of the room.

Panthro scowled "too bad I didn't run him over with my tank" and spit at the unconscious lion on the floor.

"Bad enough you drove through his front door, "Leanna said shaking her head.

"It was an ugly door anyway," the panther said.

"That's not the point. You are really in serious trouble now" Lion-O sighed, "we better get Meka some medical attention..Ben, put him in the tank and we'll take him back to the lair" Lion-O looked at the panther's arm "You ok?"

"Just a flesh wound, lucky he was a poor shot" Panthro answered and looked at his mate, "Lea.. you ok?"

"Yeah," the lioness said, "Didn't know your elbow was so sharp".

"Sorry about that," The panther said and ran his hand gently down the lioness's rib, "think they're just bruised, I am sorry lea; you know i would never hit you, it was an accident" He said feeling like a sack of crap.

"I know, "she said with a smile. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes...now we can go home "the panther nodded and headed to the tank.

"Next time, I'm bringing the wrench," the lioness said and jumped into the transport car she had come in.

Lion-O had sent a few thunderguards to Meka's home to protect it from looters and to also asses the damage that had been done to the building. It didn't matter if Panthro was right or wrong in what he had done, either way Lion-O knew they had to repair the damage that had been done, after all the Thundercats were his responsibility and he knew if word got out, the people of Thundera would likely frown upon the panther's actions. And after what happened at the meeting would only make matters worse.

The Thunderian king went down to the med bay to check on Meka. He met up with Pumyra before going into the main clinic. "So what's the damage?" the lion asked.

Pumyra pulled up a file, "well. His jaw was dislocated, cheek bone fractured and his nose broken in two places, "the puma answered, "I suppose he's lucky to just have that," she said with a slight smirk.

"Very," Lion-O agreed, "so is he awake?'

Pumyra glanced back towards the ward, "yes, and in a very bed mood, maybe you should wait until morning to speak to him, I'll give him something for the pain and to settle him down for the night"

Lion-O smiled, "Thank you Pumyra ... Given the situation I think that would be best for everyone...cooler heads in the morning sounds better"`

"No problem Lion-O, I can knock him out for a month if you think that would help" The puma offered with a smile.

Lion-O couldn't help but chuckle, "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said then winked. He knew she was only trying to ease the tension of the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Empty cradle

Chapter 13

By Leanna

After checking on Meka, Lion-O went to find Panthro, he figured he was done in the hanger looking at the damage to his beloved tank and he was right.

Panthro was crouched down in front of the tank removing bits of plaster and wood from the mouth of the tank. "So she make it through ok?" Lion-O teased.

"Yeah, she's tough like me," the panther said with a smile then stood, he walked over to the receptacle cans and tossed the bits of plaster and wood into the can. "So...what now?" he asked looking at the lion.

Lion-O ran his hand through his thick scarlet mane, "honestly Panthro I don't know what will happen, if Meka wants to press charges against you then there is nothing I can do to stop him...hell there were many times i wanted to do what you did, but I showed self restraint...you've put me in a bad spot my friend"

Panthro let out a long sigh, he knew he was in deep trouble, "I know, I suppose you'll want this," he said removing his ThunderCat insignia and held it out for the lion.

Lion-O put up his hand, "no... Keep that for now, I want to know what Meka will do before I decide what to do"

"He'll want me hung from the tallest building, that's what he'll do," Panthro scowled.

"You did drive through the mans house, "Lion-O said shaking his head.

"Rohan was there too," Panthro said.

"Lea's father?" Lion-O asked surprised.

"Yes, the bastard is working with Meka, those two are the ones feeding all this poisonous bull sh*t to the other elders" Panthro explained, "I never did trust him"

Lion-O stood shocked, "Well i knew he was an ass, but to do this all because of Leanna. Isn't that taking things a bit too far?"

"Goes to show he'll do anything to save face, even destroy his only child to do it" Panthro said with a snort.

"You'll still have to face punishment no matter what Meka dose so I'll call a meeting with the other Thundercats, this is a decision that will be made by myself and your fellow Thundercats" Lion-O replied.

Panthro nodded his head, "I understand Lion-O. Don't get Lea involved in this...I need to know she'll be safe from this mess I made" he said with a remorseful tone in his voice.

Lion-O placed his hand on the panther shoulder, "I will do everything in my power to protect her and your family and you too"

"Thanks," Panthro said then smiled slightly

"You my friend need to learn to keep that temper of yours under control" Lion-o said then winked

"Yeah, yeah," Panthro said shaking his head, "lea is already mad at me for that... Suppose I should go find her and let her bash my head in with a wrench...Might do me some good"

Lion-O let out a hearty chuckle, "doubt that, your head is too hard"

"Good thing, she's got a nasty swing" Panthro smiled.

Panthro went back to his room and took a shower, when he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, he had taken it out of storage at Leanna's request along with the soft run that sat in front of it.

Sitting down, he sighed and leaned ahead resting his elbows on his thighs and looking down at the soft cream color rug under his bare feet. He didn't hear his mate enter the room or hear her climb on the bed behind him, it wasn't until he felt her soft hands on his shoulders that his train of thought was broken, "Penny for your thoughts," Leanna said softly as she gently massaged his tight muscles between his neck and shoulders with light pressure.

The panther sat up and leaned against the lioness's body, "I messed up big time Lea" he said closing his eyes and resting his head against her soft plump breasts.

"Hmm, you drove through a mans house and beat the living snot out of him... umm. Yeah I think you did" she said as she manipulated the knots that had formed in her mates shoulder with her fingers.

Panthro moaned softly as he started to relax under the lioness's touch, the lioness smiled and applied more pressure to the base of his skull and kneaded her finger down his neck, "damn you have a lot of tension built up here"

"What am i going to do Lea?" he asked.

"Have you spoken with Lion-O?"

"Yes, and he's not being very optimistic, there will be a hearing held with the other Thundercats as to my punishment, and that's only after we find out what Meka will do" Panthro said then reached up and took the lioness's hand," He said he would make sure your not involved in any of this and he will do everything in his power to protect you and our children".

"Panthro I don't like the sound of that" Leanna said and slipped her arms around the panthers neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, "you make it sound worse then it is"

"I'm only being realistic Lea...I could go to jail over this and for a long time too" He answered.

"Not if i can help it" The lioness said and moved off the bed and settled herself on the panther's lap, "I won't let them do anything to you, I need you, your cubs need you, and we all need you Pan".

"Lea...Baby, there's nothing you or anyone else can do. The damage is done, I know what I did was wrong, and i have to face the punishment, "Panthro said as he raised his hand and gently stroked the lioness's cheek with his fingers. "I did what I did out of anger, because I felt my family was threatened and now i have to face what I've done...I'm man enough to admit I was wrong and I will be man enough to face what ever is brought before me...Promise me you will not interfere in this Lea?"

Leanna looked at him, tears formed in her eyes, "But"

Panthro just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her and drew her against his broad chest, "No buts' this time...just trust me...Let me handle this alone" he said hugging her tightly to him, "I swear to you it will be alright" he didn't know if he was trying to reassure her or himself, all he knew the out look was looking very grim and he had to protect his family at all costs.

Later that night the lioness laid in bed, her mind running at top speed, she had to figure out how to save her mate from all this mess. She looked over at her mate who was in a deep but fitful sleep, she frowned know even in his sleep he was fighting the inner turmoil that was brewing in his mind. She quietly got out of bed and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. Putting on her soft slippers she took one look back to make sure Panthro was still sleeping before stepping out into the hallway.

At this time of night the lair would be quiet as everyone was sleeping. She quietly made her way down to the med bay, there she seen two thunderguards posted outside the doors, they were there as a precaution in case Meka got the idea of leaving the lair in the middle of the night. When she reached the door she gave the excuse she needs a headache remedy and that Pumyra had left it for her on her desk and she'd only be a moment.

The guards trusting the word of a ThunderCat let her pass without question. Once inside she went to see Meka.

The elder lion was sleeping when he sensed someone approaching, he opened his eyes to see the lioness standing at the foot of the bed, "Come to finish me off?" he asked snidely.

"No" Leanna answered, "I came to talk to you"

"Oh? What about?"

"About my husband. I want to know what your plans are"

Meka sat up on the bed, "look at what he done to me? What do you think? I'm going to have him thrown in prison for a very, very long time"

"What can i do to change your mind?" Leanna asked frankly, "I will do anything you want if you drop the charges against him"

"Anything?" Meka asked surprised.

"Yes... anything..name it" Leanna said with determination

"Even if it will destroy your beloved panther?" Meka asked drool was forming at his mouth at the possibilities.

"Yes..I'll do anything you ask, if you drop the charges and leave him and my children alone" Leanna nodded.

An evil smile crept across the elder lion's lips, "then by all means...Please sit down"

Leanna pulled up a chair and sat down beside the elder lions bed, "what will it take for you to do this?"

"Leave your mate, not only leave him...end your marriage and leave Thundera, only then will i Drop the charges against him"

"Where am i supposed to go?" Leanna asked horrified at the though of leaving her mate, but she wouldn't let her emotions betray her and she wasn't about to let Meka see how much he had upset her.

"I don't care where you go. That's your problem, I want you off thundera, you are to have no contact with Panthro what so ever" Meka said naming the terms.

"What about our children, I can't keep them from their father" leanna said.

"They can stay here or take them with you I don't care about them, "Meka answered, "But you are to have no contact with him..None what so ever..Period, those are my terms.. Take them or see your mate rot in jail".

Leanna glanced down at her hand that were folded in her lap, her knuckles taunt from balling them up so tightly to help her keep her composure, "Alright I accept your terms"

"Smart girl," Meka said smiling at her," looks like you have a brain in your head after all, you'll make your father proud"

The lioness swallowed what was left of her pride and stood, "thank you" she said with a nod of her head, "I will need a few days to pack and finish any work I have before I go"

"I'll allow you three days"

Leanna swallowed the bile that came up in her throat, "how kind of you "she said and turned and quickly left the med bay.

Meka lay back in the bed a satisfied smiled on his face knowing he had won.


	14. Chapter 14

Empty cradle

Chapter 14

By Leanna

The lioness didn't go back to bed; she had work to do and a short time to put everything in action. Stage one was complete, now she had to work on stage two and three, she walked down to the hanger and took out a pair of work coveralls and slipped them on over her night clothes, tucking her long hair down collar and put a small cap on her head to hide the rest of her hair. She then raided the panther's tools chest and placed them in a small duffle bag. She then took a handful of grease and smudged it over her face then took one of the transport cars and stopped at the door of the hanger. Punching in the security code, she hoped no one on duty in the control room would take notice of her leaving. She got into the car and headed to Meka's house. She was on a mission, that mission was to find evidence of Meka's and her father's dealings, and anything else that would incriminate them and make Meka keep his word. If he was resorting to low tactics... so would she.

The lioness parked a discrete distance away from Meka home and crept up to the house, the two guards that were posted there were busy talking about what had happened at the house, she over heard one make a comment about not wanting to be the one to piss off Panthro, the other laughed and agreed. Leanna just smirked, she needed to get into the house, and she snuck around to the other side of the house and found the kitchen door. Placing the duffle bag full of borrowed tool on the ground, she rummaged inside the bag until she found a flat headed screwdriver and stood, putting the screw drive into the space between the lock and the door frame, she then forced it open with a small crack sound. Wasn't the best method, but she wasn't exactly a good burglar either. But it had worked, she knew the alarm system would be turned off, the lock broke and the door popped open.

Know the guards had orders to stay outside, she knew she would be able to move around inside without too much trouble as long as she kept quiet. She headed to what she hoped was Meka's office. She checked three doors before she found what she wanted, she went inside and started opening the drawers of the large desk, looking for anything she could use.

Outside the guards took turns walking around the house to make sure everything was secure. The guard made it half way around the house when he seen a light in one of the windows, he knew that there was no lights left on in the house, he stopped and radioed the other guard. Meanwhile inside, Leanna found a folder tucked away inside a locked drawer, using her trusty screw drive, which she learned had many more uses then turning screws, she had forced open the lock and found the folder, she was looking through it when she heard footsteps out side the door, "_Crap!_" she thought to her self and quickly turned off the light and stuffed the folder into her duffle bag and looked for a place to hide.

The guard slowly opened the door and did a quick scan of the room, using his flashlight he made a slow sweep of the room from one side tot he other. Seeing nothing, he stepping inside and flipped on the light. Leanna slowed her breathing as she heard the guard come closer to her hiding place behind the long thick drapes that framed the large window. She closed her eyes and stayed as still as possible as the guard stood on the other side of the drapes.. then it happened, she caught a whiff of the guards aftershave and being highly allergic to perfumes and aftershave , her nostrils twitched and her eyes started watering," _No, oh_, "she though, "_Please move away quickly_" She said in silent prayer. But the guard was looking at the half opened drawer of the desk, his brow furrowed in confusion, and then he heard someone sneeze, whew healed around and saw movement behind the curtain.

The lioness squealed as the guard grabbed a handful of the material and pulled the drape back, "hold it right there, "He said levelling his weapon, "Don't move".

Leanna put her hands up and sneezed a few more times, "_Damn allergies_ "she grumbled to herself, "_If all the times for them to act up_"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the guard questioned.

"Umm would you believe me if I said I was house cleaning?" she said sweetly.

The guard just looked at her and gave her a "do you think I'm that stupid" look.

"Guess not huh?" She said. Then realized they wouldn't recognize her, with her hair tucked in, her face smudged with grease and in the get up she was wearing and even if she told them who she was, she had no identification on her, her ThunderCat insignia was back in her room.

"Come on," the guard growled and toughly grabbed her by the arm, "you can explain it to the king"

"I would rather not, "she said as she was dragged by the arm outside then down to their transport car and taken back to the lair.

Panthro turned over in is sleep and did what he always done, her reached for his wife to snuggle close and burry his face in his long silky hair, but his hand found nothing, he opened his eyes, lea's side was empty, he turned his head, the bathroom light was off, and there was no sound in the room but the soft ticking of the clock on the nightstand. He put his hand on the sheet..cold..which meant Lea had been gone for a while. His eyes widen and he bolted upright in the bed, his first thought" Meka". She had snuck down to see him. The panther got up and pulled on a pair of black sleep pants and headed bare foot down to the med bay, he had asked the two guards if Leanna had been there, they told him she had come down to get a headache remedy. But Panthro knew that was a crock, Leanna hardly ever got headaches. He thanked the two guards and headed back towards the twins room, he checked in there the two cubs were sleeping soundly in there beds with the Snarf Sele just outside the door, so he knew she hadn't come in here.. .Question was where was she?

The panther then went down to the kitchen to see if maybe she might have gotten thirsty and needed a drink, but when he got there the kitchen was dark and deserted. The more places he checked the more worried he became, there was only a few places left and he knew she had no business being in either the hanger or control room so late at night. So he went to the control room, just as the doors opened Bengali who was serving night shift turned around in his chair, "I was just about to call you" he said.

"Oh?" Panthro questioned curiously.

"Yeah, the guards brought in a looter from Meka's house and she wants to speak to you and only you" the white tiger replied.

"She?...oh no" Panthro sighed, knowing he just found his mate, "ok, I'll go down to the holding cells..Thanks Ben"

"Want me to wake Lion-O?" Bengali asked

"No, I'll take care of this," Panthro answered and left the control room and headed down to the holding cells.

When he got there one guard greeted him and explained what had happened, "she insists on speaking to only you" The guard said as he lead the panther to the cell where his prisoner was being held.

"She never gave you a hard time?" Panthro asked.

"No sir...She was too busy sneezing" the guard laughed, "seems she's allergic to me"

Panthro got a whiff of the guards aftershave and grimaced, "By jaga, man did you take a bath in a ditch or something?" the panther asked recoiling from the stench of the obviously cheap scent

"Hey on my salary it as the best i could buy" the guard said slightly insulted

"What was it called ode to low tide at the swamp?" the panther asked then chuckled and shook his head. "Son, only thing you'll attract with that is bugs"

The guard frowned and snorted then went back to his post at Meka's house.

Panthro just shook his head and went to the cell, there sitting in the corner was his mate, her eyes were bloodshot, her nose read and runny, which didn't do much for the grease she had smudge on her cheeks. "Lea?...what in Jaga's name were you doing?" he asked, trying not to laugh at her ridiculous get up, "and what in Thundera are you wearing?"

Leanna got up off the cot and stood, oh? Do you like it? I thought I'd wear it to bed one of these nights," she said with a seductive smile as she turned around.

"That is so not funny lea," The panther said with a scowl.

"Aww come on, we can play hide the wrench," she said with a grin and slowly unzippered the coveralls.

"Woman, do not toy with me," Panthro said firmly." Now what were you doing at Meka's house?"

"Gathering evidence, "she said pointing tot he duffle back, "Hope you don't mind i borrowed a few tools"

Panthro's eyebrows shot up "you used my tools to break into his house?"

"Just your good screwdriver, don't worry I didn't put a scratch on it"

Panthro just shook his head and opened the cell door, "come on... you getting changed, you look like on of my junior mechanics".

Leanna walked out and looked down at her self, "I though I looked quiet sexy if i do say so myself".

"LEA!" the panther barked.

"Ok, ok, Geesh chill man" The lioness said as the two left the holding cells and went back up stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Empty cradle

Chapter 15

By Leanna

Leanna followed her mate back to their room without another word. She dropped the duffel bag on a chair and went into the bathroom and peeled off the dirty coveralls and tossed them into the laundry hamper in the corner, then took off her black silk robe, leaving the matching gown on. She turned on the hot water in the sink and retrieved a soft facecloth and a bar of soap to wash the grease off her face.

Panthro stood in the door way, leaning against the door jam watching her, "you're not going to get that off with just soap," He said pushing himself away from the door frame, he stepped up behind the lioness and gently moved her out of the way, he crouched down and opened the cabinet door and reached inside, then brought out a white jar, "Here, "he said stand back up, "This will help"

"What's that?" Leanna asked as the panther gestured for her to sit on the counter top.

"Stuff I use to wash off the grease and grime," he said taking the cloth from her hand and dipping it into the jar. Cupping her chin in one hand he started to gently wash her face with the other. "Now...what were you doing at Meka's house?"

"Looking for anything that might be useful against him" The lioness answered quietly

"So tell me you just out of the blue decided to sneak off in the middle of the night to do this?" Panthro asked as he dipped the cloth once again into the jar and started cleaning the other side of her face, "Honestly Lea, do you just make these things up as you go"

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," the lioness said feeling like a chastised child. Panthro always had a gentle way of speaking that made her realized that what she done was not only stupid, but dangerous.

"You were lucky that it was our Thunderguards who caught you and not a private security, they would have shot you on sight" Panthro said as he finished his work. He tossed the cloth into the hamper and placed both hands on the counter top on each side of the lioness. "Lea.. I know you want to help, but pulling something like this is a good way to get yourself tossed in jail or worse... never do that again, you scared the hell out of me".

"This from the man who ran through a house with the ThunderTank," Leanna retorted back.

Panthro stood and shook his head, "We're not going to have this argument again Lea"

The lioness just smiled and patted the panther's bare chest with her hand then, hopped down off the counter top. "I need to look over those files or I'll never sleep".

Panthro followed her back into the bedroom he had a sinking feeling in his gut that she wasn't telling him the full story. For one she was being too evasive and second, she was too calm. Which meant she was up to something. He watched as she went over to the chair and picked up the duffel bag and took out the file folder. Setting the bag back down on the chair she went over and climbed into bed and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. She sat against the headboard and set the file on her lap and opened it and started looking through the papers inside.

"Can't this wait until morning Lea?" The panther asked climbing into bed, "I have a lot of work to do and I would like to get an early start".

"I'll turn the lamp down so you can sleep," She said and reached over and turned the light down low enough she could still see without keeping her mate awake.

The panther settled down and he was going to make sure his wife didn't move from the bed until morning, by draping one arm across her waist. Leanna just chuckled lightly, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his ear then started going through the papers.

She got half way through the papers when she seen something useful, "_Got ya"_ She thought and read on, the paper was a letter from her father outlining their plan to not only cause unrest among the elder, but to also see to it that Lion-O would be force to step down his position as king of the people and replaced him with someone that Rohan and Meka would hand pick to lead.

The more she read the more her stomach churned, it truly sickened her too think her own father would be involved, but as she picked up another paper, she understood why. Her father was indebt a great deal of money and he went to Meka to beg for a loan. Meka agreed on the condition that Rohan help him to over throw Lion-O. As it was now, the papers she had in her hands they could be charged with conspiracy and treason against their king. Which would carry a very heavy penalty, most likely banishment or death. She put the papers back into the folder and set it on the nightstand then switched off the light and settled down to get a few hours sleep.

The next morning Panthro stood in front of the bathroom sink shaving when Leanna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head on his back, between his shoulder blades and hugged him tightly. The panther smiled and patted her hand with his free one, "Morning babe, did you get any sleep?" He asked as he rinsed off his razor under the tap water.

"A bit, "she answered and took the razor from his hand and finished shaving the back of his head where he always had trouble reaching. "But I did find some interesting stuff in that folder".

Panthro watched his wife's reflection through the mirror, "Oh? Like?"

Leanna rested her chin on his shoulder, "Oh enough that I can have not only Meka but my father put away for a very, very long time," she answered and handed back the razor. As Panthro finished cleaning up, Leanna went back into the bedroom and got the file folder. When Panthro came out and sat down on the bed, she showed him the paper she had found. The panther could get over what he was reading, "Lea.. this, this is something.. You have to tell Lion-O"

"No, he has enough on his plate at the moment, this, "she said taking the paper from Panthro's hand, "Is for my use"

"Lea? What are you up too?" Panthro asked getting that sinking feeling back in the pit of his stomach.

"Making sure Meka doesn't go back on the deal"

"Deal? What deal Lea?" Panthro stood and placed his hands on the lioness's shoulders, "what have you done woman?"

She couldn't face him, so she stared at the floor, "the only thing I could do to protect you and our children, I made a deal with him...if he doesn't press charges against you and leaves us alone, I will"

"You will what?.. Lea?.. You will what?" Panthro asked shaking her shoulders frustrated.

"I will leave Thundera"

"What?.. We can't leave Thundera right now" Panthro responded.

"No, Pan.. Not we... me" she corrected.

Panthro just looked at her and blinked a few times as it finally sunk in what she meant. "No," he said shaking his head vigorously, "No.. You're not going anywhere.. I forbid this," he said raising his voice

"Now just calm down a minute and listen to me please," Leanna said as the panther fumed more.

He started pacing the room, "No.. I don't care what cockamamie scheme you have cooked up in that head of yours.. But NO.. You are not leaving Thundera and that's final, I'll kill the bastard first"

The lioness stood and crossed her arms over her chest, "are you quiet finished ranting?" She asked calmly.

"Not if you think you're still going through will all this absurdity, I'm not," he barked.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me for fives minutes"

Panthro stopped pacing and plopped down heavily on the bed.

"Now.. Bare with me a moment," Leanna said as she sat down beside him, "this is perfect.. I can go take the shift on third earth"

"But lea that's a six months shift" Panthro said interrupting.

"Now wait, "she said putting up her hand," I can use those six months, to carry Lion-O's and Tara's child... no one will know I'm even pregnant accept us and Pumyra and Lynx-o and snarfer and even they don't have to know because they'll be at the tower of omens"

"But what about our cubs?" Panthro asked.

"well they still have a few more months of school and when they get out for the summer they can come and stay with me, when they have to go back to school in the fall they came back here with you" Leanna explained.

"How long will you be gone?" Panthro asked.

"Until I have that child"

"What?... oh no" Panthro said shaking his head.

"You agreed that I could help Lion-O and Tara have a baby"

"Yes, but you would be here when you did it" Panthro said with a frown, "third earth is too far away"

The lioness slightly cringed "that's not all".

The big panther sighed "how can it get any worse?"

"Well. As part of the deal.. I have to end our marriage" She said and braced herself for his reaction.

Panthro stood up so quickly that she had to put her hand on the bed to keep from falling over, dressed in only a towel he headed for the door, The panther was on the war path. Leanna quickly got up and raced to the door, "what the hell do you think your doing?" she asked blocking his way.

"That's it!.. I'm just going to go down and kill him"

"Dressed in a towel?" The lioness questioned.

"Here, "he said ripping the towel from his waist, "I "ll go naked"

Leanna just cocked one eyebrow, "I think not blueman...now sit!..Before i have to get the damn wrench out and you know I will clock you up side the head!"

Panthro grumbled and yanked the towel from her hand and wrapped it back around his waist and sat down. "now listen, all of this is just temporary, I have to make it believable so Meka will believe it.. I could just forget the whole thing and see you spend the next twenty or so years in prison"

"So what the hell am i suppose to do for the next nine months?" Panthro asked

"Well do what you've been doing, oh we're not suppose to have any contact with each other, but..you are working of a few new ships aren't you?"

"Well yes," Panthro answered

"And you do have to test them out.. Sometimes take them on long rage flights"

The corner of the panther lips curled up into a smile, "yes, I will"

"Soooo.. Maybe during one of those "trips" you could take a slight detour to third earth" The lioness said and winked.

"But still, that's along time to be apart "Panthro said with a sigh.

"I know, I don't like it anymore then you do, but what choice do we have, "she said and sat down on his lap, "beside, just think of the fun we will have when we do see each other, "she said with a mischievous wink"

Panthro smiled and chuckled and pulled her against his chest, "you vixen" he smiled and playfully bit her neck. Leanna let out a squeal," We don't have time to play, you have to get to work"

"So," He said then pulled down the strap of her night gown with his teeth, "I'll be running a bit late this morning" he winked and tossed her on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Empty cradle

Chapter 16

By Leanna

Later that afternoon Leanna went to see Lion-O. "Lea.. good to see you, Hope everything is ok?" Lion-O asked getting up from behind his desk and greeted the lioness with a warm smile.

"All things considering. Yes. Everything is fine, "Leanna smiled and sat down in the chair across from the lion's desk, "I'm here for two reasons"

Lion-O sat back down, "Oh? And they would be what?"

"Well first off, this isn't the reason I'm here, but Panthro has calmed down a lot and he really regrets what he's done, so could you take that into consideration when you have your meeting with the other Thundercats?"

Lion-O nodded, "Of course I will, so what can i do for you?"

Leanna shifted in her chair a bit, "I'm here to request a transfer to third earth. I want to take the next duty shift"

The lion's eyebrows shot up in surprise" May I ask why?"

"It's the perfect opportunity for me to go away and have your and Tara's cub...no one will even suspect a thing" Leanna said trying to make a sound argument.

"How does Panthro feel about this?"

"Well he's not to thrilled with the idea, but he has agreed" Leanna answered.

"Well ok then, when do you plan on leaving?" Lion-O asked.

"In two days time, Pumyra can do the implantation at the lair on third earth and once we're sure I'm pregnant she can come back here".

"Ok, I'm just a bit surprised you want to do this so soon" Lion-O admitted.

"I have my reasons. One is to finally shut those elders up" Leanna nodded, "just promise me to keep Panthro as busy as possible, I don't want him to get to lonesome and if he's busy he won't miss me as much".

"I don't think I could ever come up with enough work to keep him from missing you" Lion-O said with a slight smirk, "but I'll do my best"

The lioness stood, "thank you Lion-O, I will go speak with Pumyra..and tell Tara she's going to be a momma soon enough"

"I don't know how we will ever thank you for this Lea" Lion-O said with a huge grin.

"You can thank me by keeping my husband busy" The lioness winked and left Lion-O's office to speak to Pumyra.

When the evening before the lioness was to leave for her nine month stay on third earth, it was filled with sadness. Leanna spent the whole day with her mate and children, Kale and Lila were clearly upset that their mother was going away, but Panthro had told him sometimes a Thundercats job took them from home, he had mentioned how Lynx-o and the Wiley twins were on third earth over seeing the protection of the planet and it's people and that all Thundercats would take their turn doing the post on the planet.

He also promised them they could talk to their mother every night and as soon as school was out they would be making a trip to third earth to visit for a couple months. This made them a bit happier. Leanna promised they would have fun and she would take them to see all the exciting spots, especially the Unicorn keepers and their beautiful unicorns, this brought a smile to their faces. She promised them she would take them to visit the Ro-bears and maybe snowman of Hook Mountain, and he might be able to come and let them see his mount a huge white cat named snow meow.

Panthro told them about the many allies and friends they had on Third earth, the Bolkin, the wollos and warrior maidens, the tuskins and many more. This made the idea of their mother leaving a bit easier. The lioness kissed each of her cubs and hugged them to her just a little more then she always did and tucked them into bed.

Once outside their room she broke down into tears, knowing she would be gone by the time they woke up in the morning. Panthro put his arms around her and drew her into a comforting hug, "I don't know if I can go this, "she said quietly.

"You don't have too..Meka can go to hell for all I care," Panthro replied.

"No, " Leanna said drawing herself up straight, "I won't do this to myself, We're Thundercats and we all have to make sacrifices at some point in our lives...this will be mine"

Panthro couldn't help but smile at her determination, "Just don't go falling off any cliffs huh".

Leanna chuckled and shook her head, "I still say you should have let me fall, "she said and winked.

Panthro raised his hand and brushed her cheek, "Nah, that face is to pretty to be splatter at the bottom of the canyon"

Leanna smiled and hugged him tightly, laying her cheek against his chest she sighed, "Can you do something for me in the morning before I go?"

"Sure, anything you want"

Leanna raised her head and looked at her mate, "I want you to make me one of your delicious omelettes"

"Now you know I don't want anyone to know I can cook," Panthro said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't know why, your omelettes are fantastic"

Panthro just smiled, "There are just something better left between us, "he said and winked.

"Ok, your secret is safe with me "the lioness grinned.

Just then the comms beeped. Panthro released his wife and answered, "Yes?"

"Panthro can you and Lea come to my office?" Lion-O asked over the comms.

"Yeah, sure Lion-O we'll be there in a moment" Panthro answered and cut the connection; he turned back to his wife, "Wonder what that's all about?"

Leanna shrugged, "guess only one way to find out".

The two left and headed to the lion's office, when they got there Cheetara was also there waiting, "what's going on?" Panthro asked

"Please sit down, " Lion-O said.

Once the two were seated Lion-O spoke again, "I want to know what you did to Meka?"

Panthro looked at Leanna then Lion-O, "What do you mean?"

Lion-O leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers "What I mean is two days ago he was ready to throw you in prison and toss away the key, now he has miraculously changed his mind and dropped all charges, and I want to know why?" he asked looking at the panther.

"I can assure you Panthro had nothing to do with that," Leanna spoke up.

Lion-O looked at curiously, "Oh?.. so what did you do to change his mind?"

"That's not important. The important thing is he did drop all charges" Leanna answered.

"Considering what's happened I think it is important" Lion-O retorted

"Lion-O, please trust me on this, the less you know the better off you'll be" Leanna replied, "It's not a ThunderCat matter, it's a personal matter"

Lion-O looked at his mate who just nodded, "Trust her on this Lion-O, "the cheetah replied, "Maybe this time we should just stay out if it"

Lion-O put up his hands, "alright..but if there is anything you need help with let me know" He said looking at the lioness. He had the feeling it had something to do with her leaving.

"Thank you, I will keep it in mind" Leanna said with a nodded.

Lion-O gave the lioness a smile "Now another reason I called you two here is the Pumyra requested all four of us to meet with her. She'll be here in a few minutes"

A few seconds later Pumyra walked in with a file folder tucked under her arm. "Sorry I'm a bit late..I just discharged our guest"

"That's fine Pumyra we weren't waiting long" Lion-O smiled and offered the puma a seat.

Pumyra smiled and sat down, "well the reason I wanted to meet with you all is that I've run all the tests I needed and I have great news, "the puma said, "Leanna will have no problems carrying the embryo, all the blood work indicates there will be no chance of rejection, so as soon as we arrive on third earth I can do the procedure".

Cheetara got up and walked over to the lioness, "Last chance to change your mind"

Leanna looked at her and smiled, "No chance of that, I love you like a sister Tara, and nothing would give me great honour then to do this for you and Lion-O"

The cheetah placed her hand on Panthro's shoulder, "I have to thank you too. For letting Lea do this... You don't know how much Lion-O and I appreciate this"

Panthro smiled and shrugged, "Yeah well, you know... when Leanna gets something in her head there's no getting it back out"

"You're being too modest," Cheetara laughed and gave the panther a hug.

"Ok guys, let's give these two some alone time," Lion-O said as he stood. "We'll see you both in the morning".

Early the next morning just before first light Leanna woke to the smell of something delicious. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a perfect single white rose on her pillow next to her head. She reached for the rose and sat up, "wow, now this is a nice way to wake up," she said and inhaled the sweet scent of the flower. Panthro was sitting on the other side of the bed, "I can think of another nice way to wake up," he grinned, "good morning beautiful," he said and leaned over and kissed her softly, "And as promised," he said and moved off the bed and walked over to a table and picked up a covered tray, "your breakfast".

The panther set the tray down on the lioness's lap and removed the cover to reveal a full tray, on the tray was a plate containing an Ham, cheese and tomato omelette with toast, fresh squeezed juice, fruit and coffee. "Breakfast in bed... maybe I should leave more often" Leanna joked.

Panthro just smiled, "I asked Ben if he would go with you"

"I don't need a protector Panthro..Third Earth is fairly quiet now without the mutants and lunatacks not around and Mumm-ra hasn't been seen in years"

"Still I don't like the thought of you being there alone anything can happen"

The lioness smiled and patted his cheek, "you worry too much. Besides, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, and besides, I won't be alone, Lynx-O and snarfer are there and so are Kit and Kat and Tygra is close by if i need him. The only thing I have to worry about is dying of boredom and not getting too fat".

"I'll have Snarf send you a few cases of green apple jelly" Panthro teased.

Leanna paused in her eating, "ewwww, gosh, I hope I don't get a craving for that again"

"It got to a point I thought our cubs would come out as apples" The panther said and chuckled.

Leanna laughed and finished her breakfast, "that was wonderful, "she sid and kissed the panther, "you're wonderful"

"I should have made more to keep you here longer," Panthro said as Leanna moved the tray off her lap.

Leanna pulled back the covers and got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the panther's neck, "well, next time we see each other you can make me more"

"Hell woman, the next time we see each other you won't have the energy to eat," he smiled mischievously.

Leanna laughed, "Naughty kitty" she said, "I have to go shower and get dressed," She said and slipped her arms from around the panther's neck and got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

The panther and his wife where the first ones down in the hanger, Leanna turned to her mate, "Just one last thing," She said.

Panthro nodded and reached out and removed the bloodstone stud from her left ear that he had put there eight years ago to signified their marriage, the lioness took the earring and put the backing on it and placed it in the panther's palm, "Keep this safe for me" she said gently closing his hand around it, "I will be needing this back when this is all over". Panthro took a box from his pocket and opened it, inside was a larger blood stone, he placed the small earring next to it. Leanna took the small gold hoop from his left ear and placed it next to her earring in the box.

Panthro put the box back in his pocket and drew her into his arms and just held her. A soft cough interrupted the couple. Panthro looked up and seen the others standing waiting. "Ready to go?" Lion-O asked as Bengali started up the feliners engines.

Leanna nodded and turned to her mate, "See you soon?"

"Count on it," Panthro answered and kissed her one last time, before she and Pumyra boarded the ThunderCat ship and left for third earth.


	17. Chapter 17

Empty Cradle

Chapter 17

By Leanna

Lion-O sat at the breakfast table along with the other nobles; listening to the chatter of what they were going to do for the day. It had been over three weeks since Leanna had left new Thundera for third earth. He and Cheetara waited each passing day for word of their pending heir. He knew it would be a few weeks until they knew for sure, but as each day passed the more excited he and his mate got. Cheetara even started making plans for a new nursery, which suited Lion-O just fine, as rumours' were starting to circulate around that the queen was seen buying baby stuff in one of the shops. Lion-O smiled, he hadn't seen his wife this excited in a long time.

Even after the last meeting the elders had backed off a bit and were leaving him alone for now, which was a great relief not only to him but to everyone involved, now the only thing he had to worry about was how he would deal with Panthro, for the last few weeks the panther was fixing the damage he had done to Meka's home but if he had his way he would just forget the whole thing, dealing with Meka's sinister glare everyday was enough punishment for Panthro, however that wasn't an option. He still had to do something, but he had the other Thundercats to help him on that decision.

After Breakfast was over Lion-O asked Panthro to me with him and the other Thundercats later in the afternoon. Panthro nodded and told Lion-O he would be down in the hanger after he took his children to school.

After dropping his children off at school Panthro went back to the lair, there waiting for him was an unexpected guest. The elder of the panther clan, Caiden, stood waiting for him. Panthro got out of the transport car and greeted the panther elder, "Caiden, this is a surprise" Panthro said and bow his head slightly in greeting.

"Do you have a free moment?" Caiden asked as he glanced around the room.

Panthro understood immediately Caiden wanted to speak to him alone, "Of course.. We can go into my office," Panthro said and lead the elder towards the room on the other side of the hanger. Once inside Panthro offered him a seat. Then sat down at his desk, "what can i do for you Caiden?"

Caiden shifted in his seat and adjusted his dark brown robes, " I thought I would come and see how you are doing, it's been a while since we last spoke"

"Aye.. It has, I'm fine, this place keeps me pretty busy" Panthro answered, he had known Caiden all his life; he had been good friends with his father.

"I heard about Leanna leaving Thundera, and wanted to say, that I'm sorry for what the other elders have done, just know that not all of us share Meka's views"

Panthro leaned back in his chair and relaxed a bit, "good to know. Seems that most of the Elders want to start a lynch mob"

"Most are old fools who have their heads up their collective asses," Caiden said with a snort of disgust, "Panthro I've known you since the day you were born, I've watch you grow up as a young man, I know what you went though since and let me tell you your father would be very proud of you. You've come along way from being the skinny little kid I once knew, how ever I see you're still getting into fights" Caiden said with a smile referring to the episode with Meka. "Personally I would have killed him, but that would only fuel the fire more"

"Believe me I wanted too, "Panthro said honestly.

"Now.. You got anything for this old man to drink?" Caiden asked.

"Nah, don't touch the stuff that often, but I might have something I keep around for unexpected guests," Panthro smiled and unlocked one of the bottom drawers of the desk.

After pouring a glass of whiskey he handed it to Caiden. The elder panther took a sip, "Nice stuff, where did you get this?"

"Came from third earth, found a whole crate of the stuff in a old reminds of a building one time I was out on patrol there"

"Wow must be old then, you haven't been there for what?.. Seven years"

"Around there," Panthro said the sighed, "I don't know how much longer I'll be working here, Lion-O wants to meet with me this afternoon, and I think it's the inquest about what I've done to Meka"

"I can put in a good word for you if that will help" Caiden said.

Panthro put up his hand, "nah, I'll accept what ever punishment they give me without a fight; no punishment could be as bad as having my mate gone off planet "

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting her in person, but from what I've seen and heard, she's quite the spit fire," Caiden smiled picking up a photo Panthro had on his desk of his mate and children. "Quite stunning too"

Panthro shook his head, "you have no idea, and if I had hair I would have pulled it out by now, the woman drives me nuts at times, and yet she puts up with me"

Caiden raised his glass, "spoken like a man in love," he chuckled, "there is a rumour going around that Meka had something to do with her leaving?... Is that true?"

Panthro glanced over at a photo as Caiden placed it back on his desk, "That's one of the things about her that drives me nuts; she's always putting other people ahead of herself, this time she sacrificed herself for my sake, all because I did something stupid and Meka used that to make her leave"

"Figured as much, I don't truest Lemex either to be honest" Caiden replied." Anyone who is in thick with Make is not to be trusted Panthro, just keep that in mind when you speak to Lion-O, you might want to tell him that" Caiden said setting down his glass on the desk and standing.

Panthro stood, "I will, thank you for stopping by," he said extending his hand.

Caiden took Panthro hand and gave him a firm handshake, "If I were you.. I'd be making a off planet trip.. Don't let Meka and his idiot ideas keep your family separated Panthro"

"Don't worry I'm working on that," Panthro smiled and walked with Caiden to the door.

"If you need anything and I do mean anything, don't hesitate to contact me, " Caiden said then left the office. Taking a glance at the photo on his desk, Panthro sighed and went to work.

Lion-O was in his office just getting ready to go to the council meeting with the other Thundercats when his comms beeped, "Yes?" he answered as he put away some paperwork into file folder.

"There's a priority two twelve communication waiting for you my lord, "came an answer from the control room.

The lion's eyebrow raised, no one ever used the priority two twelve code any more, that was something they had come up with when they lived on third earth. Then the thought struck him, it had to be either Pumyra or Leanna, he quickly sat back down," Put them through on scramble four," He ordered, he didn't want to take any chance of the communication being picked up by a unwanted source.

Pumyra's face popped up on his screen, "greetings Lion-O, "the puma smiled, "hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all Pumyra.. Good to hear from you, we've been waiting for your call"

"Sorry we've been incommunicado, just wanted to let things settle down there first, how's things going?"

"It's been quiet.. a bit to quiet for my liking, but shouldn't really complain, so I take it you have some news for me?" Lion-O asked hopeful.

"Let's see," the puma said looking down at a what looked like a bunch of paper work, then a voice in a back ground spoke up, "for Jaga sakes," Leanna said and pushed the puma out of the way, "honestly , "she said with a snort as the puma laughed in the background, "Hi ,Lion-O, yes we have news," she smiled, "Tell Tara she needs to start buying baby stuff, because you're going to be parents"

The lion stood up so quickly his chair went tumbling backwards, as he let out a loud whoop then yelled for his mate, "TARA!" after collecting himself he picked up the chair and set it down and sat down, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Pumyra ran the tests three times this morning" Leanna confirmed, "only question is, how many"

Lion-O looked at her confused, "How many?"

"I implanted four fertilized eggs three weeks ago, to make sure at least one or two took" Pumyra said once again coming on screen.

Lion-O grinned from ear to ear "good gravy you're going to make poor Leanna have a litter"

"that's ok, I'm not the one who will have to get up with them to change them," Leanna said as she sat beside the puma.

Lion-O went to speak when the door opened and Cheetara rushed in, "what is it?... what's wrong?. Snarf heard you bellow for me" She said.

Lion-O got up and rushed over to his mate and picked her up and swung her around, "Tara, you're going to be a momma, "he said gleefully, "we're going to have a baby".

"What?" The cheetah replied confused, "Leanna just told me...oh.." he said settling her down, "There still on the line, "he said as he rushed back to his desk, "Sorry, Tara just came in"

"Yeah we got that, "Pumyra laughed, "Hey Tara, "she said as the cheetah stood behind her mate's chair.

"So it's true?" Cheetara asked

"Oh yes, ran the test three times to be sure, "Pumyra nodded.

The cheetah looked at her husband and wrapped her arms around him and started crying, "Tara?" Lion-O said concerned.

She looked up at him and smiled," Tears of joy my love, tears of joy, thank you ladies for giving us the best news ever".

"Your welcome my sister, " Leanna smiled, "now go spread the good news and tell Meka to kiss your spotted ass"

"Lea!" Pumyra chastised

"What?" the lioness said innocently, "oh before you go, Lion-O can you deliver a message to Panthro for me, I'm sending it to you now"

"sure Lea, I would love too, I'll be seeing him in a few minutes, he and the kids have been missing you like crazy" Lion-O said he still had a huge grin on his face.

"I miss them too, "she said with a note of sadness in her voice, "ok, we have to go now, have to go to the berbils village"

"My regards to the berbils, and thank you again" Lion-O said still hugging the cheetah tightly to him.

"Talk to you soon," Leanna said and cut the connection.

Lion-O turned his attention to his wife, "we're going to have a baby, "he smiled and kissed her .

"We are, "cheetara said hugging her lion tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Empty Cradle

Chapter 18

By Leanna

Despite the wonderful news, Lion-O still had a meeting to go to and a tough job to do... Panthro's punishment. The royal couple left the lion's office and headed to the council chamber where the other Thundercats were waiting. Lynx-o and Pumyra joined them via video conference.

Bengali and Tygra who just recently returned to Thundera along with Kit and Kat sat waiting for Lion-O and Cheetara. This small group would help Lion-O decide what to do with their fellow ThunderCat. The others stood as their king and queen entered the room, Lion-O nodded and gestured for them to take their seats, "You all know why you are here," Lion-O said still standing as he addressed the group, "I have faith you will help be come to a fair decision about what Panthro's punishment should be".

Wilekit spoke up, "Do we really have to do this Lion-O?"

"Kit," Lion-O spoke to the young woman, "you know as well as I do that as Thundercats we have a code to uphold and even we as Thundercats are not above our own laws"

"But Meka brought it on himself" Kit said folding her arms across her chest.

"Perhaps, but Panthro could have handled it a lot better," Tygra spoke up. "We cannot go around and do as we please without facing the consequences it sends a bad message to the people of Thundera".

"And we know Panthro has always been hot headed," Kat chimed in.

"Even so, "Lion-O cut in," He knows what he did was wrong and he has to face punishment by a panel of his peers, which is why we are here"

"Well, since he had spent over two weeks fixing the damage he did to Meka's house I think we should take that into consideration, "Cheetara added, "that would be enough punishment in it's self making him swallow what pride he had and work as Meka barked orders at him"

The others nodded in agreement, "What about a month's suspension?" Kit suggested.

"Alright, are we all in agreement, a month's suspension?"

The others nodded, "agreed"

Lion-O nodded and sat down; he pushed the comms unit on the table, "Panthro can you come up to the council chamber please"

"On my way," The panther's voice answered on the other end.

A few minute later Panthro walked through the door the expression on his face was sombre, "Please sit down," Lion-O said pointing to an empty chair on his right.

Without a word the panther sat down.

"We have come to a decision, it had been decided by your peers that you be suspended for one month, with that suspension you are also banned from the hanger and operating any of our vehicles accept for the personal transports," Lion-O said, "Do you understand and accept these terms?".

Panthro looked around the room at each of his fellow Thundercats; he knew he had gotten off easy, he was expecting a much more severe punishment, he clear his throat, "Yes, I do" he said and stood, he removed his insignia from his belt and laid it on the table and headed for the door.

"Panthro?" Lion-O called out and followed, "where are you going?"

"Home," Came a simple reply.

"Wait," Lion-O said and took out a small data disk, "It's from Lea".

Panthro nodded and took the disk and left the room.

A while later that same afternoon on the outskirts of the city Leanna's mother Sahara was out in her garden tending to the newly planted flowers she had planted the day before. She trimmed a few of the leaves back and watered it. She stood and took off her gardening gloves and placed them in a box she kept the rest of her planting tools. Pulling back her white wide brimmed hat, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and glanced down the driveway as a transport car came up the drive. Wiping her hands on her apron she wore, she went to greet her unexpected guests.

The lioness smiled and waved when she seen who it was coming up the driveway. As soon as the transport car stopped the door swung open and her two grandchildren burst from the car into her waiting arms, "well this is a pleasant surprise, "she both smiled and laughed as she hugged her two grandchildren tightly to her. After detaching herself she hugged Panthro, "what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hope you don't mind us just popping in" Panthro smiled back

"Of course not, I always love to see my beautiful grandbabies," Sahara smiled and ruffled the twin's hair, "Kale and Lila, why don't you go into the kitchen, I just made some fresh baked cookies"

Lila looked at her father, "Can we?"

"Sure go ahead," Panthro smiled. The twins giggled and ran into the house

Once the two were alone, Sahara spoke, "You look tired Panthro.. What's going on.. Where's Lea?"

"It's a long story, "he said with a sigh.

The elder lioness took the panther by the arm, "come inside have some tea and we'll talk"

Panthro couldn't help but smile at her kindness, Leanna was so much like her mother for which he was thankful seeing what an ass her father was. Sahara took him inside her home and the two sat in the living room, while the twins were in the next room helping them selves to cookies.

"You do realize those two will be bouncing all over the place after they eat those, "Panthro said as Sahara came back from the kitchen.

"They'll be fine, leave them be, they can't hurt anything" Sahara smiled and offered the panther a hot cup of tea, "Now... what has my daughter done now?"

Panthro just shook his head and told her everything that had happened, minus Rohan involvement in the situation, which he would only say if she asked. The elder lioness just shook her head in disbelief, "honestly Panthro I don't know what to say, I thought Leanna would have out grown her impulsiveness, but I know her all to well and it doesn't surprise me a bit she would do that, I'm so happy she has a very understanding man such as you"

"You know Lea, she would have done it anyway" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes," Sahara laughed, "but still, I am sorry it had to come to that, isn't there anything you can do?"

"for now... no, I was thinking of taking this time to sort out some things, I haven't been back home in a while and I would like to work with Caiden and see if we can do anything about Meka"

"Well, if you need me to take the children for a while I wouldn't mind, I don't get to spend time with them often, which is understandable given your both so busy with your work," Sahara said.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that" Panthro replied.

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure"

"Are you sure, they can be a handful?" Panthro asked

"Please, I raised your wife," Sahara chuckled, "don't worry, they'll be fine with me, you just go and see what you can do to bring my daughter home"


	19. Chapter 19

Empty cradle

Chapter 19

By Leanna

Deep in the panther clan territory stood a lush jungle setting, the kind where the trees grew tall and the underbrush thick, the panther clan thrived in their jungle setting. This small village was where Panthro grew up. Stopping the transport car, he stepped out onto grounds he hadn't been on in over twenty five years. Unlike the treetop kingdom of the warrior maidens of third earth, the panther clan homes were on the ground and mostly modest homes, some were two stories high, but mostly the were single floor dwellings, most families had one to three children. The young ones stuck close to home and their mothers, the ones who were old enough, shared the responsibilities of help the older children tend live stock and gardens.

The older males and females fished and hunted, these people lead a quiet and simple life and everyone put in a days worth of hard work. The smell of the lush greenery brought back a lot of memories of his childhood. One memory made him chuckle a bit, when he was seven years old , he and two other boys were exploring as young cubs do, they were in one particular spot they his mother had warned him to stay out of, but being a young cub he didn't listen, and he learned the hard way why they weren't suppose to be there, it was a small swampy area, the two other boys had laid a few boards down so they could go across one swampy part that was between two large rocks. They had made the trip several times, but one trip in particular, Panthro had slipped off the boards and landed in the thick mud and got stuck. No matter how hard he tried he was stuck fast, the two other boys tried to pull him out but they couldn't so they left him there to go get help.

Being young he was scared half to death, he wasn't sure if he was scared of his mother finding out he had gone against her warnings, or the fact he was stuck and might get left there forever. By the time his mother came and found him, he was in tears. All she did was looked at him and laugh and shake her head, she walked over the boards, took him under the arms and pulled him free, she never scolded him she figured he had learned his lesson the hard way. To this day his left boot is still in that swamp where he got stuck.

"Panthro?" A voice said breaking the panther's train of thought.

"Caiden," Panthro smiled as the elder panther walked up to him.

"Nice to see you home," Caiden smiled, "What brings you home?"

"I need to borrow a ship. One that will get me to third earth"

"I thought you were going in a month's time?" Caiden said slightly confused.

"No... I need to go now" Panthro said quite adamant.

"Is there trouble?" Caiden asked.

"No... I just need to see my mate "Panthro confessed, Lea's absence was wearing on him hard, there was something he needed to do before carrying out a plan he was forming in his head.

"I can understand," Caiden nodded, "I will see what I can do, in the meantime you can stay with me".

"Thank you Caiden, there is something we need to discuss when I get back"

"Of course Panthro, I told you if you need anything I will be more then willing to help you"

Caiden took Panthro to his home, where he could make arrangements for a ship.

Three days later on third earth a storm raged like none the two she cats had seen in a long time, it was now the rainy season in parts of the jungle and unicorn forest, it had started raining two days ago and didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon. Pumyra had gotten a few reports of mud slides and flash floods from the bulkins and wollows. Thankfully no one was hurt, only a few damaged homes, which she, Lynx-o and Leanna had gone out to help repair. It was now nearly 2 am, Pumyra was getting ready to go to bed; all she could do was keep the monitoring systems on automatic. If a problem came up an alarm would go off waking the two women.

On the third day of the rains the alarm sounded, Pumyra looked at the time it was 4am, she rush to the control room, she hadn't even bothered to undress, she knew if there was an emergency they would have to act fast. When the puma answered the alarm she noticed it was someone at the main door, she called Leanna and ran downstairs. When she opened the door, one of the unicorn keepers stood soaked to the bone.

"You have to help us, "the female unicorn keeper begged

"What's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"It's our beloved unicorns, they're stuck on a small island, there was a flash flood and they got stranded, we tried everything, but we can't get them across to safety, sadly three of the foals drowned... you have to help u save the others, the whole herd is stranded".

Pumyra felt the poor keeper's distress; she knew how much they loved the gentle unicorns, "ok, I'll see what we can do to help"

"Oh thank you, ThunderCat" the unicorn keeps said relieved.

Pumyra quickly explained what was going on when Leanna came downstairs, "I normally wouldn't let you go to do this, but they need all the help they can get"

"I promise to be careful," Leanna nodded. "Call Lynx-O and get him to bring the Thunderstrike, I'll go get the Thunderclaw".

Pumyra nodded and called Lynx-O and followed the unicorn keeper to where the unicorns where stranded.

Lightening and heavy rain made flying interesting at best, but they made it to the other keepers were in record time.

"Maybe we can use the Thunderclaw to bring them over one at a time?" Pumyra suggested

"Too much noise, they are spooked already," Lynx-O answered.

"We could swim across and tied one at a time and lead them over?" Pumyra said.

"No.. Won't work either, "the unicorn keeper said, "We tried that already".

"If Pumyra and I swim over and get on the lead stallion, and Pumyra can get on the lead mare, I can get the others to follow," Leanna said. "Lynx-O, I need you to go up in the Thunderstrike and find us a safe path back across the water".

Lynx-O's finger flew across his brail board, "alright, I will feed the information to Pumyra," He said, he knew what the lioness would be doing; she would be using all her concentration to keep the unicorns calm as they made their way to safety.

"You sure you can handle that many minds Leanna?" Pumyra asked.

"It will only be for a short time and I have done it before with the mole men when the mine collapsed back on Thundera".

"Yes and you ended up with a nose bleed and a headache that lasted for a week" Pumyra said with a frown.

"If I don't try, they will die," Leanna said removing her already rain soaked cloak.

Pumyra just shook her head and ran and got some rope, to which she tied securely to the lioness and herself, the other end she tied to the undercarriage of the Thunderstrike, if anything were to happen at least they could be pulled safely to shore.

The two women went up stream due to the fast current, they needed to be up stream in order to swim across and hit their target, "times like this ,makes me miss my crossbow," Leanna smirked just before she and Pumyra jumped into the cold rapids. Lynx-O got into the Thunderstrike and flew over head as the two women swam across. He took continuous reading of the riverbed, looking for a safe path for them to cross over once they got the unicorns positioned.

It was a cold hard swim across, both women were half exhausted by the time they reach shore, it was going to be hard to swim across and keep the unicorns calm, the two women hoped Lynx-O could find a safer and shallow path for them to take, but right now they had to find the alpha male and female of the group in order to get the others to follow.

Once the two alphas where found Pumyra and the lioness mounted the steeds, Pumyra lead the way while Leanna used her power to keep the animals calm, she gave the simple command to follow, but she had to make sure they stayed calm, any panic and their efforts would be all for nothing, the over fifty unicorns would panic and run to their deaths in the frigid rapids.

Pumyra forged ahead following Lynx-O directions, he had found a shallow spot for them to walk across. Leanna stayed in the back of the group to make sure there were no stragglers left behind. As they got half way across and ship flew low overhead just above the Thunderstrike. The lioness cursed as the loud engine startled the herd of unicorns and they started to panic.

"Who is that?" Pumyra called back to the lioness.

"Don't know, but I'm so going to kick their ass if one of these unicorns drown," Leanna snapped as she tried to maintain control of the herd.

Leanna was half way across when one of the frighten foals broke from the herd and headed for deeper water, "Shit!" Leanna cursed, "Pumyra take them across, I'll go get the little one," She said and jumped down off her mount and dove into the deeper water and swam to the frightened foal.

Once Pumyra got the unicorns safely across Lynx-O landed the Thunderstrike and stood and waited for Leanna, the darkness made it hard for them to keep track of the lioness, lightening and thunder drowned out the sound of the other ship landing just behind them. Pumyra stood holding the rope that was still attacked to Leanna, she felt two tugs on the rope, which meant she had the foal and they could pull her ashore.

Pumyra noticed someone else standing behind her, she turned as another pair of hands grabbed the rope and started pulling.

Leanna had a tight grip on the small unicorn, she was keeping the poor frightened animal calm while she was slowly pulled ashore, then the pull became much faster, she didn't question, she was grateful to get out of the water as soon as possible.

Soon as she reached shore she set the foal down, "where ya go little one, "she smiled and patted its head. The foal whinnied and ran off to find his mother.

"We can't thank you enough," One of the unicorn keepers spoke.

"We're happy to help." Lynx-O nodded.

Picking her sore half frozen body up off the ground Leanna stood, "Don't know how you got the strength to pull me in but thank you Pumyra"

A deep baritone voice spoke, "she had help"

The lioness's jaw dropped; there in front of her stood her mate, dressed in a long dark cloak. "Panthro?... but,... what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Looks like i was saving you once again," he said with a smirk, "really Lea, I leave you alone for a few weeks and i find you swimming in a storm"

The lioness's face lit up she let out a squeal as she flung herself at her mate, despite being cold and wet, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Damn, baby, your cold as ice".

"Sorry," she laughed and stepped back and wiped the rain from her face.

Panthro just grinned and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth. A small cough made him remember they weren't alone.

"Can we go back to the lair; it's too cold out here?" Pumyra said as she shivered.

"Yes please," Leanna chuckled, "thank you Lynx-O, why don't you come back with us and have a hot cup of tea before heading back to the tower?"

Lynx-O bowed his head slightly, "I would be grateful"

After checking with the unicorn keepers the four headed back to the lair to dry off and warm up.


	20. Chapter 20

Empty Cradle

Chapter 20

By Leanna

Once they all arrived back at Cat's Lair, Panthro and Lynx-O went up to the kitchen to make tea, since they were the driest of the four, which Pumyra and Leanna went to shower and change into warm dry clothing. Panthro hung is wet cloak up to dry; under his cloak he wore normal clothing, a dark grey robe, the colors of his clan, with a dark green vest the color of Leanna's family clan over a white shirt and a black pair of pants.

Leanna always wore a dark grey arm band around her bicep on her left arm to show she was a part of Panthro's clan, along with the bloodstone earring. They both had always worn each other clan colors since the day the wed.

Lynx-O hadn't had the chance to speak to Panthro since he had to vote on the panther's punishment a few days ago. "How are you holding up?" Lynx-O asked as the panther stood at the sink filling up the kettle.

"I'm alright," Panthro answered turning off the tap and walking over to the stove and setting the kettle on the burner. "The cubs are with their grandmother right now. There's something I need to do so Lea can come home early, the cubs need their mother"

"I hope it is nothing fool hearted" Lynx-O commented as he sat down at the table.

"All according to what your definition of fool hearty is," Panthro said with a slight chuckle.

"As in something that will get you thrown in prison"

"No, no, nothing like that," Panthro said as he took down four cups

"Get you shot?"

"no not that either, well maybe," the panther shrugged, "no it has to do with Lea's father, I'm going to be doing a bit of digging and I need to see lea and find out some things before I do this" Panthro explained.

"I see," Lynx-O replied, "just be careful, you never know how deep this will go and there are a lot of people who stand by the elders".

"I'll be as careful as a cat" Panthro smiled and took the tea pot off the stove and added the tea to the boiled water.

A few minutes later the two women returned freshly shower and changed into warm dry clothes. "Hope that's tea and not your coffee Panthro, Lea said your coffee could be used a pain stripper," Pumyra joked.

"Not my fault I have a cast iron stomach," the panther smiled as he poured the tea into the cups.

"How long can you stay?" Leanna asked.

"Not long I'm afraid, I have to leave in a few hours," Panthro answered and sat down beside his wife.

"But you only just got here" Leanna said with a frown on her face. "And you should have brought the twins with you I miss there terribly"

"I know you do and they miss you too, but I needed to move quickly" Panthro said.

"Uh oh, this sounds like trouble," Pumyra commented.

"Then why bother to stop by, why not just contact me on the comms?" Leanna replied

"Maybe we should let these two talk alone," Lynx-O said

"No, no, it's ok," Leanna said then gave the panther a questioning look. She had the feeling Pumyra was right.

Lynx-O quickly finished his tea, "I have to get back to the tower"

Pumyra cut in, "And I have to get up to the control room"

Leanna frowned at the puma; she knew that was just an excuse to get out of the kitchen, "Pumyra go get some rest I'll go up to the control room"

"You sure?" Pumyra asked as she got up and set her cup into the sink.

"Yes, I'll call you if there is any trouble" Leanna nodded.

Once Lynx-O and Pumyra left, the lioness poured another cup of tea and headed up to the control room with Panthro right behind her.

The lioness sat down at the controls, "ok, what was so urgent that you had to come and speak to me in person?" she asked turning off the automated controls.

"It's about your father"

Leanna turned and looked at her mate, "what about him?"

"I believe he's the main mastermind behind all this and I want to find out why"

"Well of course he is Panthro; you read the letters I found"

"but there has to be more to it then what you found, I plan on going undercover and find out why" Panthro said.

"Whoa wait... You're going undercover?"

"Only way I will find out what's going on, and when I do find out, your father maybe going to prison for a very long time"

"I know you hate him, but prison? Don't you think that's a bit harsh" Leanna asked and set her cup down.

"No, not really, I need to know who his friends are, who does he hangs around with?"

"You're asking me to help you put my father in prison, I know he's done a lot of things, but he is still my father" Leanna said picking her cup back up and taking a sip.

Panthro sighed "Lea, I didn't come all this way to argue with you"

"Sure sounds like it, is this your way of punishing me for have this cub, because it will be my last chance to have one, I'm not getting any younger and my time is running short"

"What? No, not at all, this hasn't anything to do with that," Panthro said.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and rescuing those unicorns took a lot out of me" Leanna said rubbing her forehead. "Forgive me if I'm a bit cranky"

Panthro got up and walked over, "aww, I love you even when your cranky "he said and gently massaged her scalp on the sides of her head with his strong fingers.

Leanna turned her head and looked straight into his eyes, "sure I can't convince you to stay at least one night?"

"Well," Panthro said then shrugged, "I don't know if you can, it might take a lot of convincing" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really now?" She questioned then stood, "I know you all to well my beloved, "she smiled then roughly pushed him backwards until he plopped down in the chair, and "It doesn't take much convincing, "she said straddling his lap.

"Maybe this time it's different"

The lioness smiled and leaned forward and stuck out her tongue and slowly ran it over his bottom lip, then whispered in his ear "your mouth may say no... But your body says differently "

Panthro's hands traveled from the small of her back up towards her shoulders, he pulled her against his chest and grabbed a handful of her thick black mane and pulled her head back slightly, "always knew you were trouble from the first time i saw you," he said huskily against her ear.

The lioness laughed, "You should have run for your life, "she said then purred softly.

"Yeah, well, I never did have much sense" he said with a smirk and lightly nipped at her ear.

"I'll even let you tinker around in the hanger, if you stay; the Thunderclaw is in desperate need of a tune up"

The panther pulled away "aww see; you do know the way to this cat's heart...now you've convinced me," Panthro laughed. "Ow" he complained when Leanna smacked his arm.

Leanna just smirked, and then looked at him strange, "what the hell is this?" she asked running her fingers along his jaw line, there was a slight growth of black facial hair.

"Well if I'm to go undercover I need a disguise" Panthro said with a slight chuckle.

The lioness turned his head fro side to side and frowned, "oh no, you not...please tell me your not".

"It will only be temporary, for at least a few months," Panthro tried to explain.

"Dear Jaga help me," the lioness said shaking her head, "May as well crop your ear while you're at it" she said with a snort.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, "the panther teased.

"So help me, you touch the ears and i will crop something else," Leanna warned, "bad enough with the facial hair, you do know you'll scare Kale and Lilia half to death"

"It will only be a little bit of sideburns and maybe a goatee, nothing too dramatic, I promise"

Leanna took a lock of her long black hair and placed it against the panthers law, "Pan Sweetie, it so not you"

"Baby, that's the point," he winked, "I don't want anyone to know who I am, hence, the word "undercover".

"I'm just glad I won't be around to see that," Leanna said shaking her head.

"Oh but you will when i come back in six weeks to bring the cubs to stay with you" Panthro grinned.

"You're just evil" Leanna chuckled.

Panthro laughed then reached for the automated controls and switched them on.

"What are you doing?" Leanna asked.

The panther wrapped his arms around her waist then stood, "making up for lost time, with my adoring wife" he said and carried her out of the control room.


	21. Chapter 21

Empty cradle

Chapter 21

By Leanna

As the Thunderian couple made their way down the hallway, Panthro looked at his mate and grinned, "Tell me lioness. How long has it been since you've been on a good hunt?"

Leanna just blinked and replied, "umm, a long time, why? I thought you had something else in mind?"

Panthro just grinned and set her down on her feet, "oh I do," he said with a mischievous grin, "You want me Mrs. then you have to hunt me"

"Oh really now?" the lioness smirked, "you naughty kitty, I'll give you a five minutes head start".

The panther winked, "that's a lot of time, you must be getting slower in your old age, "he said and ran off down the hall way.

Leanna growled and yelled after him,"you are in so much trouble when i do catch you panther, "she called, a second later she could hear his deep laughter as he ran down he hall. Instead of waiting in the hall, she ran to the weapons room as she ticked of the times in her head, she was a lioness with a plan. He wants to play a game of cat and mouse then the cat would set a trap to ensnare her prey.

Panthro didn't go down to the hanger; he knew that would be the first place she would look, so he knew he had more then a few minute's head start. He had to think of a place she wouldn't really think of right off hand.

The lioness went came out of the weapons room with box tucked under her arm, and then went to the hanger to lay her trap. Panthro found and empty utility closet at the other of the lair and hid inside. In the mean time, Leanna had laid her trap, she went and hid in the shadows and waited.

Panthro listened at the door; the only sound was a light buzzing from the air vent over head as the lairs air exchanger kicked in, "where is she?" Panthro thought to himself. He knew she should have found him; all she needed to do was follow his scent. He decided to wait a few more minutes.

True to her lion nature, she was a hunter of opportunity, she knew Panthro would get either curious or impatience. She giggled to her self; she was counting on his impatience's. Panthro listened again at the door, still no sound. He grumbled to himself and decided he should find an easy spot to hide. Leaving his hiding spot, he left and headed to the one place he knew she would look.

If anything Leanna was a patience woman, she could stay in the one spot for hours just waiting. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening. A smile spread across her face, "_got ya kitty_" she though and readied herself for what was about to happen.

Panthro looked around the dark hanger, he chose not to turn on the lights, he knew this place better then the back of his hand. Moving forward in the dim light he seen something lying on the floor. As he got closer he seen it was what looked like a misplaced wrench lying in the middle of the floor. "Amateurs," he snorted to himself, "never send a plumper to do a mechanics job," he grumbled and reached for the wrench to put it back. That was his mistake, as he took a step forward, something crunched lightly under his shoe. The next thing he knew the hanger was completely turned upside down. "What in the?" He exclaimed as he hung upside down by his ankle.

The sound of feminine laughter echoed "I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally show up" Leanna replied as she turned on the lights, "got ya kitty cat" she smiled and walked towards her prey.

Panthro fought to keep from swinging back and forth, "oh very sneaky.. Now let me down"

Leanna walked over and placed her hands on either side of his face to stop him from swinging, "still think I'm getting slower in my old age lover?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Panthro reached for her, but she stepped back. "No, no" she said wagging her finger at him, "you never answered my question".

"Of course not, "Panthro said feeling a bit dizzy from swinging back and forth upside down.

"So what do you think of your little huntress now?" she asked unbuttoning the first few top buttons of the top she wore.

"I think I should have thought twice about coming down to the hanger" Panthro simply stated.

Leanna just smiled and turned her back then removed her top and tossed it on the floor, "so, now that I've caught you, I can do anything I want with you "she said looking over her shoulder, she looked into his eyes before turning her head back and slowly unfastening her skirt. The panther watched as she slowly lowered her skirt over her hips revealing a lace black thong. He growled as she teased him with her little strip tease. He wiggled as her skirt hit the floor. She turned around and walked slowly to him. "You want me now panther?" she said with a seductive purr, "your answer will insure your freedom"

Panthro growled and reached for his mate, but before he could touch her, she moved out of his grasp, the lioness laughed and walked back to her discarded clothing, she picked them up, dressed and walked out of the hanger. He panther grumbled and grabbed his leg and pulled himself up enough to grab the rope and cut himself free using his sharp claws. He dropped to the floor in a rolling run and took chase of his huntress.

Five months later on New Thundera Lion-O nervously paced the floor of his office, he hated giving public speeches, but this one was actually good news, but he still didn't like speaking in public. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor," cheetara said watching her mate pace.

Lion-O stopped and looked at her, "Sorry"

The cheetah smiled and placed her hands on his chest, "it's going to be ok," she said trying to calm his already frazzled nerves, I'll be right there beside you"

The lion smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead, "I know, but it's almost like telling a lie"

"Well only if you think of it that way," cheetara said, "Announcing the coming birth of our twins, isn't a lie"

"But this is," he said placing his hand on her now protruding fake belly. "I don't know Tara; can we really pull this off?"

"I don't like this any more then you do, but it's necessary, do you really want to explain to the elders that another woman is carrying your cubs?"

"No," Lion-O answered, "any news from Panthro yet?"

"Not a word," Cheetara said.

"What do you suppose he's doing ?" Lion-O wondered, it had been over four months since the panther had come to his office and announced he was taking a personal leave of absence.

"With him, who knows," The cheetah answered with a shrug, "ever since Lea left, he's been acting kind of strange".

"Speaking of which, how is she feeling?"

"Well when i spoke to her this morning, she said the morning sickness is hitting her pretty hard, the poor thing, Pumyra had to ordered bed rest and IV for the next few days" cheetara said sympathetically.

Lion-O made a face, "now aren't you glad you don't have to go through that? I know how much you hate needles"

"Yes, Pumyra is a bit worried; the morning sickness should have passed by now, Lea's five months along. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all"

Lion-O placed his hands on this mates shoulders, "Lea will be fine and so will our cubs, she knows what she's doing, and I don't think she would agree with you"

Cheetara sighed, "I know but I can't help but feel bad she's been so sick and now with Panthro gone off doing god knows what"

"Panthro's a big boy he can handle himself quite well, he has his reasons and it's not up to us to question them" Lion-O nodded then glanced at the time. "We better get going"

The royal couple left the lions office and walked down the hall to the main entrance of the liar where a podium had been set up. Outside a large crowed gathered at the bottom of the steps filling the large courtyard. The crowd cheered as their king and queen emerged and made their way down the few steps to where the podium stood.

The couple smiled and waved, Lion-O softly kissed his mates cheek before he went and stood before the podium. "Good people of Thundera," Lion-O said with a smile, "Thank you all for joining us on this beautiful afternoon, as you know there has been a rumour buzzing that the queen is expecting, Please allow me to set the record straight, "He said and glanced to his mate, "It is my extreme pleasure to announce that your king and queen are indeed expecting, in four months time a new heir will be born, In fact there will be two, we're expecting twins," Lion-O beamed proudly.

The crowd erupted into applause and shouts of joy and well wishes, Lion-O put up his hand for silence, "now as your king I only make one request, due to my wife delicate condition, I am making a request she not be bothered, she will be spending the next few months resting and getting ready for our cubs arrival, I'm sure many of you can understand that as many of you have cubs of your own, I will be issuing a press release once a month to keep you updated as to her condition". Lion-O glanced at the crowd and seen Meka standing at the bottom of the step, the expression on the elder lion was one of anger, Lion-O just looked at him and smiled before he waved to the crowd and took his wife's hand and went back inside the lair.


	22. Chapter 22

Empty cradle

Chapter 22

By Leanna

It was late in the evening on New Thundera, the street lights casted a dreary glow on the wet cobble stone walkway as a cloaked figure headed to one of the many small diners that the city had doting this part of town. The rain had finally started to let up, but the streets still had many water puddles that one had to walk around to avoid getting wet feet. Panthro looked up at the large town clock as it chimed 10 pm.

He stopped in the doorway of the small diner he was called to and shook the water from his hood and shoulders before going inside. He removed his rain soaked cloak and hung it up in the rack just inside the door, then looked around. The dark panel walls and low light gave the interior a soft warm atmosphere. This was a place to hold a meeting if you really didn't want to be seen, along two of the walls were high backed padded booths. The black wooden backing of the booths blended well with the deep red paint on the walls. A waitress walked up to the panther and showed him to one of the booths in the farthest corner of the room.

As he followed the waitress, he noticed that the other patrons didn't so much as give him a second glance as he passed them, thanks to the new fully grown quarter inch black beard that lined his strong jaw and the black goatee that framed his mouth he was hardly recognizable. In fact he thought it made him look a bit younger. He wasn't sure how his wife would react but he kind of liked it. When he arrived at his booth, the leader o the panther clan was waiting for him. For the past four months he had been working with Caiden to try and find out what Meka was up too. So far there wasn't anything that he could use against the ex lion clan elder accept for what Leanna had found in the file folder.

But tonight Caiden had told him to meet him at this particular diner with some important news.

Panthro nodded to Caiden then sat down in the booth; he didn't speak until after the waitress left. "This isn't our usually meeting place," Panthro said then looked up as the waitress brought over a menu.

Caiden spoke after the waitress left, "I know but this is important, "the elder Panther said, "it's come to my attention that there will be a important meeting held here tonight"

"Oh?" Panthro said curiously.

Caiden nodded and looked around, "yes, apparently Meka and Lemex are supposed to meet here within the hour".

"Well that's not unusual," Panthro said picking up a bread stick from the basket that sat in the center of the table.

"They won't be alone," Caiden nodded. "You hungry?"

"When am i not, "Panthro said with a slight chuckle.

"Good dinners on me"

The waitress a young jaguar retuned to take their orders. "And what can i get you gentleman this evening?" she asked with notepad in hand.

The two men ordered the house special, which consisted of a large steak, medium rare with gravy, potatoes, and other vegetables. Once the waiter was gone Panthro spoke again. "Who's supposed to be with them?"

"You'll never believe this but Rohan and a young man named Linus"

A deep scowl crossed Panthro's face, he remember Linus all to well, "what the hell are they up too?" Panthro asked.

"I take it by the look on your face you know Linus?" Caiden asked.

"Yes, he's the punk who tried to steal my wife," Panthro growled snapping the breadstick in his hand in half.

Caiden just smirked, "now you see why i called you here".

"Yes," Panthro nodded, "this smells of trouble, if i can get enough to put Meka away I can finally go see Lea again"

"How is your lovely wife," Caiden asked.

"Not well and I'm stuck here," Panthro said frustrated, "Sele and the cubs are already there with her, but she's been so sick these past few weeks, I don't like being so far away from her".

"If she's sick I'm sure there is nothing you can do Panthro," Caiden said. "And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to catch what she has".

Panthro almost laughed, "I don't think i can catch what she has, "he said with a smirk, he hadn't told Caiden that his wife was pregnant, it wasn't he didn't trust his old family friend, he just figured the less people knew the better. Truth was he really was worried, deep down he had the feeing something was wrong, Leanna was never that sick when she carried his cubs. Even Pumyra was growing concerned, Panthro knew he had to get this job done and go to his wife as soon as he could.

Just as the waitress brought their food, Caiden nodded to one of the tables near the opposite corner. Panthro turned his head and seen, Meka and Lemex walk in along with Rohan and Linus. "I think I've just lost my appetite" Panthro said with a frown.

Meanwhile in cat's lair, the king was ready to turn in for the night when he got a call from Pumyra, "sorry I'm calling so late, but I wanted you to know I did another scan and I think I know why Leanna has been so sick"

Lion-O sat down at his small desk in his room and waved for Cheetara to come over, "Is there a problem with the cubs?" Lion-O asked with a note of fear in his voice.

Pumyra smiled a bit, "well, not exactly a problem per say, but I did discover something I think you'll be happy over"

"For jaga sakes Pumyra tell us, "He said taking a hold of his wife's hand.

"Well it seems i was wrong, it's not twins"

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked confused, he looked up at cheetara who just shrugged.

"Well I found another fetal heartbeat, "Pumyra grinned.

"Another one? You mean. We're having triplets?" Cheetara blurted out.

"Yes," Pumyra laughed, "seems the third one was hiding in behind the other two, which would explain Lea weight gain".

Lion-O just sat there dumbfounded, it wasn't until cheetara poked him in the rib that he spoke, "Triplets, By Jaga we're having a litter"

"also she's contracted some kind of virus, a few of the wollows have been sick and she went a few weeks ago with me to help heal them and I think she contracted the virus from them, I've been working on getting her better, but it seems the virus works differently on Thunderians" Pumyra said.

"Is there anything we can do to help Lea?" Cheetara asked.

"To be honest she should be home, she'll need complete bed rest in order to carry the cubs to full term, the virus is reeking havoc on her body and I'm afraid she may give birth before the triplets are fully mature, she went early with the twins and now with the stress of an extra cub, we'll be lucky of she holds out for the next five weeks or so"

"Yes," cheetara nodded, "but will she be able to travel?"

"Once she's a bit stronger, we should be able to bring her home, only problem is how to get her there without anyone knowing?" Pumyra stated.

"Well," Lion-O spoke up, "cheetara and I can come there, send us a list of everything you need and we can bring it with us, that way it's less stress on Lea and the cubs"

"Alright, that sounds even better; I was hoping I didn't have to move her," Pumyra said, "I'll do up list of supplies I'll need and send them to you first thing in the morning"

"Ok, thank you Pumyra, we'll be leaving by noon, we should be there sometime late tomorrow evening" Lion-O said, "Don't tell Lea we're coming I want it to be a surprise," the lion smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Empty cradle

Chapter 23

By Leanna

Panthro kept an eye on the group the booth, once he finished his dinner, he excused himself and went into the bathroom, slipping through the window he went out into the parking lot and found, Meka's and Rohons car and put a tracking device on both the vehicles undercarriage. Caiden had also planned ahead, he had set up a listening device in the flowers that sat at Meka's table, and he was waiting for Panthro to return before he turned it on so they could both listen and record the conversation.

Panthro returned to the table and Caiden took the recorder out of his pocket and set it on the table between them and switch it on.

Meka's voice came on, "I have the feeling that Lion-O is hiding something, you should have seen the smug look he gave me after announcing his wife's pregnancy"

Rohon was the next to speak, "I have found something that you may find interesting"

"Please tell us"

"Well" Rohon said, "I have a few sources the work at the Lair and I was able to get a hold of the queens medical charts, seems her royal highness is infertile"

"But.. Wait, Lion-O announced the up coming birth of the next heir" Lemex said with a tone of confusion in his voice.

"Are you sure Rohon?" Meka asked

"Of course I'm sure; I can show you the file if you don't believe me, how much you wanna bet that the queen's baby bump is a fake"

"So what do we do now?" Linus asked.

"We find out who is carrying the new heir" Meka answered, "Lion-O wouldn't make a public statement like that without having a plan.. He has someone carrying his children; we just need to find out whom"

"I have the feeling I may know who it is," Rohon said, "My daughter would do anything for her king and queen, and where she's gone to third earth, it's the perfect opportunity to pull this off, no one would be the wiser"

"It would explain why she was so willing to agree to leave Thundera, they had this all planned out," Meka growled, "I should have that damn panther tossed in jail for spite"

Panthro scowled and started to get up from his seat, but Caiden put his hand on his arm, "not yet my friend, we'll record all of this and take it to Lion-O"

Panthro went to speak when Rohon's voice came over the recorder again "I say Linus and I go to third earth and see for ourselves if Leanna is carrying the kings child"

"And if she is?" Linus asked

"Then my dear boy will have your bride, I know you've been waiting for the opportunity to pay back that panther for taking what was rightfully yours" Rohon answered, " she'll have no choice but to marry you, or we will expose this whole mess to the people of Thundera".

"Oh hell no," Panthro snarled and stood.

"Sit down!" Caiden barked. Panthro sat heavily down in his seat, "son you really need to learn to control your temper," Caiden said shaking his head.

"I'm too old to do that now," Panthro scowled, "If the ass thinks he's going to get within ten feet of my wife, he's got another thought coming, I'll rip him from limb to limb and drop his body in the four day drop"

"Four day drop?" Caiden asked

"A place on third earth, the four day drop is a giant hole that was caused by a meteor. If someone falls into it, it takes four days to hit the bottom" Panthro explained.

"Interesting, but I don't think Leanna would allow him anywhere near her, she loves you and if Linus tried anything I'm sure she would put him in his place," Caiden smiled, "so what they are saying is true?".

Panthro took a deep breath and nodded his head, "yes, Leanna is carrying the next heir, Lion-O and Cheetara have been trying for the past few years to conceive, but she is unable to produce an heir, their only option was to find a surrogate to carry the cub to term"

"And Leanna volunteered?"  
"Well, they wanted someone they could trust," Panthro explained, "and they asked Leanna, and she agreed without a second thought"

"That was very noble of her Panthro, you should be very proud of your wife" Caiden said with a smile.

"To be honest, I was against the whole thing at first" Panthro admitted, "but after the hell I seen what Meka and his goons were putting Lion-O through I changed my mind"

"Understandable" Caiden nodded, "well, if this go as planned, Meka and his men will pay for everything they've done and you'll never have to worry about them or his goons again"

"He really needs to be stopped, Caiden, he's planning on over throwing Lion-O and replacing him with someone else and Lion-O is the best leader Thundera ever had besides his father Claudus" Panthro stated.

"I agree with you there, Lion-O is very much like his father and he will lead our people to do great things" Caiden agreed, "so we have to stop them from going to third earth and exposing this whole thing, personally It's no ones business how the king produces his heir, but knowing Meka he will twist this in so many ways that the people will revolt and go against their king"

"Exactly," Panthro nodded, "Meka will use this to make the people of Thundera hate their king and force him off the throne, and we have to warn Lion-O that Meka will be going to third earth"

"That should give us a couple of days before they do go, it's not like he can just jump on the next transport, he doesn't have the resources that you do" Caiden winked.

"I will go and speak with Lion-O tomorrow," Panthro said and picked up the recorder, "I have a lot of explaining to do... and with all the stuff we've gathered, Meka will pay dearly for what he's done"

The next afternoon Panthro went to the lair to speak to Lion-O, but when he arrived at the lion's office, he was told by one of the Thunderguards that the king and queen were gone on an impromptu vacation. The guard was unable to tell him where the couple had gone, so he went to find Tygra. He found the tiger in the control room.

Tygra turned around and seen the panther standing in the doorway, "by Jaga, look what the cat dragged in" he said and stood, "good to see you Panthro"

"Hey Tygra," the panther smiled, "sorry I've been away taking care of some business"

The tiger gave him the once over, "the facial hair is a nice touch," he said with a slight chuckle.

Panthro ran his hand over his chin, "you think so? You should try it, I'm sure Myra would like it," he teased.

"Myra would have my stripes," Tygra laughed.

"Tygra I need to talk to Lion-O, do you know where he and Cheetara went?"

"Yes, they left for third earth early this morning, they'll be there sometime tonight" Tygra answered. "So when are you coming back to the lair?"

"Soon as I get some unfinished business done," Panthro answered and headed for the door.

"If you need any help, I'm here old friend" Tygra replied.

Panthro smiled and nodded, "Thanks"

Panthro left the control room and headed outside, he needed to get to third earth as fast as possible and without the feliner he would once again have to use Caiden's ship. When Panthro found the panther elder and explained to him he needed his ship again, Caiden was more then happy to help, his only term was he got to go too, he wanted to meet Panthro's mate in person. Panthro agreed and the two men went to the spaceport and got ready to leave. Meanwhile Panthro tired to contact the feliner.

The feliner was half an hour from third earth when the radio signalled an incoming emergency transmission from another ship; Lion-O looked at his mate, and then answered the call, "Feliner here"

"Lion-O," Panthro's voice came over the speakers, "we're about ten hours behind you"

"Panthro?" Lion-O said surprised, "what are you doing behind us?"

"Listen, "Panthro said, "Meka, Lemex, Rohon and Linus are on their way to third earth, they know everything"

"What?" Lion-O snapped. "But how?"

"Rohon has a spy at the lair, he got a hold of Cheetara's medical records, they are going to third earth to confront Lea" Panthro said, "we have to beat them there and get Leanna out of the lair before they get there".

"We'll be there in less then thirty minutes, but I don't know about moving Lea, she's quite sick, Pumyra has been trying to get a hold of you" Cheetara said

Lion-O heard Panthro speak to someone, "ok, we'll get there as fast as we can"

"We?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes, Caiden is with me" Panthro answered, "just make sure Meka doesn't get inside the lair, Panthro out".

"Lion-O what are we going to do?" Cheetara asked, "If Meka knows everything"

"Don't worry about it, I have the feeling Panthro has something planned" Lion-O said trying to reassure her.


	24. Chapter 24

Empty Cradle

Chapter 24

By Leanna

Pumyra stood waiting as the Feliner safely touched down inside the massive paw hanger of Cat's Lair. Lion-O was the first to jump out, "Pumyra we got trouble coming"

"Yes I heard, I don't know if it will be safe to move Lea "Pumyra said concerned.

"We'll wait until Panthro get's here, he should be here in a few hours," Lion-O replied as his mate joined him. "In the meantime we'll help you unload the equipment you asked for".

An hour later they had everything off loaded and put into the med bay.

"I need to get a hold of Tygra, if there is a spy at cat's lair, i want to know who it is so I can personally string them up by their toes," Lion-O growled.

"I can't believe they would stoop so low as to have someone spying on you, "Pumyra said shaking her head.

"You know, it really doesn't surprise me," Cheetara said, "Meka is desperate enough to do anything he can to see Lion-O lose his throne"

"But to send a spy in, that's a bit much" Pumyra said as they headed to the control room

"Yes, I know Lion-O said shaking his head, "Tara why don't you go and visit Lea, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"

Pumyra stopped and took a paper surgical mask from her pocket, "here, you'll need this, I don't know if what she has is contagious and we don't need you sick too".

"Is she in her room?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes, she refused to stay in the med bay as you know how much she hates it there," the puma said with a smirk.

"Don't take it personally Pumyra, it's just that those med beds aren't comfortable" Cheetara winked and went to visit the lioness.

Lion-O went up to the control room and contacted Tygra, "did Panthro find you? The tiger asked

"Yes, he'll be here in a few hours, Tygra, there is a spy at the lair, I need you to find out who it is" Lion-O said.

"What? Are you sure?" Tygra asked surprised.

"Yes, it would be someone who can access your computers mainly the medical computers in the med bay"

"Ok, I can try and track down who used the terminal there "Tygra replied with a nod, "shouldn't take more then a few hours"

"Good, when you find them arrest them and hold them until we get back home, Lion-O out"

Cheetara quietly knocked on the door before opening it and going inside, The lioness's Snarf Sele met the cheetah at the door, " This is a surprise my queen," The female Snarf said with a smile and bowed slightly.

"Please stop that," Cheetara said with a slight chuckled, she didn't like it when people bowed to her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Is Lea awake?"

"She is and she'll be happy to see you" Sele said then excused herself, "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me"

Cheetara went further into the room and seen Leanna lying in the middle of the bed in a half sitting position. The lioness's face lit, "Tara," she said with a gleaming smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting herself up just a bit more.

"We came to see you of course," Cheetara smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Pumyra said you haven't been feeling well"

"I'm feeling a bit better today," Leanna said sweeping her hair away from her face, "Sele has been bringing me lots of broth"

Cheetara smiled and glanced at the lioness's bulging belly, "may I?" Leanna smiled and pulled down the blanket to allow the cheetah better access. Cheetara placed her hand on the lioness's belly, she jumped when she felt movement under her hand, she glanced at Leanna who simply smiled, "oh there active little things," Leanna chuckled, "they know their momma is here now".

Tears filled the cheetah's eyes as she felt her children squirm around in the lioness's belly. And it was a while before she could speak. "Surreal isn't it?"

"Makes you put your life in perspective" Leanna answered.

"Yeah, three though" Cheetara laughed.

"I think Pumyra did her job all to well" The lioness smiled, "you two will have your work cut out for you and Snarf will absolutely love it".

"I honestly don't know how to thank you, for doing this" Cheetara smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, just be the best mom you can be" Leanna smiled and nodded. "Have you heard anything from my husband?" Leanna asked, "I've been trying to contact him for nearly two months and all my letters have come back unopened"

"Well I do know he's on his way here as we speak and so are your father and Meka"

"What!" the lioness exclaimed and bolted upright in the bed.

"Now Lea calm down, we'll handle this" cheetara said she knew she upset her friend and immediately regretted it, this wasn't how she wanted to break the new to her.

"Is that why you came here, Oh gods, they know don't they, that's why their coming here isn't it?"

"Yes, apparently your father has a spy at the lair and they broke into the med computer and got a hold of my file"

"I'm so sorry Cheetara i really am," Leanna said shaking her head "It seems he's hell bent on making my life miserable and taking you two with it"

"Don't you worry about anything, I have the feeling your husband has a plan, he'll be here in a few hours"

"He damn well better have a good excuse for ignoring me for nearly two months too," Leanna growled and laid back, feeling a bit light headed.

"You ok?" Cheetara asked concerned.

All the lioness could do was shake her head no and tried to sit up straight again, so she could breathe better, the growing triplets pushing on her diaphragm was making it hard to catch her breath. Cheetara pushed the comms on the bedside table, "Pumyra you better get down here, Lea is having a hard time catching her breath".

"On my way" came the response from the puma before the cheetah cut the connection.

"Lea you ok?" cheetara asked as the lioness started coughing, she seen Leanna reach for a small mask hooked up to plastic tubing, Cheetara grabbed it and passed it to Leanna who then placed it over her mouth and nose, a few seconds later, Pumyra rushed in and placed a few drops of clear liquid in the bottom part of the mask, a mist like vapour started forming through the bottom of the mask and escaping through the two small holes on the side, Cheetara could see the lioness take deep ragged breaths of the vapour and then she lay back and closed her eyes. Pumyra motioned Cheetara out in the hall way.

"She'll sleep for a bit, the medicine I gave her makes her drowsy," Pumyra explained.

Cheetara put her hand over her racing heart, "I have to admit that scared me"

"what ever this virus is, it's making her lungs fill with fluid and it's putting a lot of stress on her body" Pumyra replied then glanced at Leanna's door, "I don't think it's wise to move her"

"But with Meka and his men on the way, I don't think it's safe to keep her here, "cheetara said.

"Well the Lair is a big place, we can hide her here somewhere" Pumyra said thinking.

"Do you really think, Panthro will agree with that? "Cheetara questioned.

"No not really, but let's get a room ready anyway" Pumyra answered.

A few hours later a ship landing in the front courtyard of the lair, "We have to hurry," Panthro said to Caiden as he was shutting down the engines, "Meka will be here in four hours"

Lion-O and Pumyra were waiting for them when they got inside, "Panthro?" Lion-O asked very amused over the Panthers new appearance.

Panthro looked at his king and pointed his finger, "now, don't you start"

The mighty Lion king just laughed, "good to see you again, although, I'm not sure how Lea will like this new you, "he said, he couldn't help but tease his old friend.

Panthro just scowled, "I need to get Lea out of here now, "he said urgently, "Meka will be here in a few hours"

"so are you going to tell me what this is all about, I know you said there was a spy at the lair and they found out about Tara, but this goes much deeper then that doesn't it?" Lion-O asked.

Caiden stepped forward and bowed to his king "Yes, My Lord, it does, if you will allow me to explain, while lord Panthro fetches his mate"

Lion-O nodded, "Go with Panthro Pumyra and get him the medical supplies he will need" Pumyra nodded and lead Panthro to where the lioness was sleeping.


	25. Chapter 25

Empty Cradle

Chapter 25

By Leanna

Panthro burst into Leanna's bedchamber, making the Snarf Sele nearly jump out of her fur, "brrrrrrrr, Panthro you scared the living daylights out of me," she chastised tapping her small foot on the floor and giving the large panther a cross look.

"Where are the cubs?" Panthro asked ignoring the female snarf as he went over to the bed. He leaned down and gently removed the oxygen mask from the lioness's face and moved the blanket aside and reached down and picked her slippers up off the floor and put them on her feet and then picked her up and laid her on top the thick quilt and swaddled her like a child.

"They're in the nursery playing" Sele answered as Pumyra unhooked the medical equipment.

"Good go get them ready, we're leaving the lair" Panthro simply stated, as he scooped up the lioness into his arms. "Bring them to the hanger in fifteen minutes".

"Where are you taking them?" Pumyra asked as she followed behind with the IV in one hand and small oxygen tank in her other hand and other equipment flung over her arm and shoulder.

"We're going up to hook mountain, snowman knows we're on our way," Panthro said as he carried his wife to the hanger. In the lioness's dream like state, she heard a familiar deep voice, her nostrils picked up her panthers scent, "Pan?" She questioned groggily and lifted her head from his broad chest.

Panthro looked down at her and smiled, "hi baby, we're going on a little trip"

The lioness smiled and took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh, "ok" she said closing her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck and went back to sleep. After packing up the medical supplies the panther took his family to hook mountain to the safety of the snow knight's home.

Cheetara watched her mate carefully, she had never seen him as angry as he was after Caiden told him about Meka and Lea's Father Rohan and all that they were up too. She was worried that Lion-O would strike them when they arrived.

"Lion-O, Please just calm down," the cheetah said trying to sooth her mate

The pacing lion stopped and whipped his head around, "Calm? You want me to be calm," He snarled his reply. "How do you expect me to be calm after what Lord Caiden told us, you heard the tape yourself Tara".

The cheetah took a deep breath and walked over to her mate and placed her hands on his broad chest, "I know," she said calmly running her hands over his twitching tense muscles, "but blowing up at him won't solve anything, you see where it got Panthro".

Lion-O sighed and ran his hand through his thick scarlet mane, "I thought this would all be over with when I announced the upcoming birth of our children, but noooooo, they just can't leave well enough alone," he growled and turned and let out a angry roar before slamming his fist into the lime stone wall, leave a huge chunk of stone missing from the wall.

Cheetara jumped at his display of violence, she had never known him to be the violent type and he hardly ever lost his temper, only under extreme circumstances and this was one of those circumstances, he felt his family was threatened. And it also angered him that Leanna had to give up her family just to appease Meka, "No.. This stops right now," Lion-O barked angrily.

"Getting angry won't help Lion-O," Cheetara said trying to make him se reason, "it will only make matters worse, and that's what he wants, he wants you to retaliate. You know he's just waiting for you to make one little slip up"

Lion-O sighed heavily "so what do you suggest I do?"

The cheetah smiled, "Kill him with kindness. When they arrive, show him what a gracious host you are, that will drive him crazy"

A large grin crossed the lion's lips, "See that's why I love you, alight I will keep myself in check..This time"

Cheetara stood on her tip toes and softly kissed her mate, "just until our cubs are born.. After I have our cubs in my arms you can toss his sorry hide in prison"

Leanna slowly woke up, her nose twitched as she realized this wasn't her room, the smell was different. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Instead of the pale stone walls of cat's lair, there was soft brown wooden paneling. The bedding was different; the thick gold color comforter was replaced by thick soft furs. "Sele!" the lioness shouted half panicked.

The female snarf came running into the room, "What's wrong? You ok?"

"What's wrong?" the lioness said a bit annoyed, "where they hell am i?"

"Hook mountain," Sele answered.

The lioness sat up and just blinked, "hook.. wait?.. So i wasn't dreaming?...Panthro, is he still here?"

"Yes, he's with the cubs talking to the snowman" Sele answered.

"Good," Leanna said and got up out of the bed. She grabbed one of the smaller fur blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders and went in search of her mate.

Panthro and his two children sat with Caiden in the large parlour, a fire crackle in the fireplace as the snow knight told the two children a story.

He told them the tale of the Ice King, how after a thousand years sleep the King was awaken by some unknown source and began to attack the home of the snow knight. He and snow meow fought bravely, but he ice king was tricky, he froze the snow knight solid, and tried to freeze his faithful friend snow meow, but the snow cat's fur was to thick and he was able to get away.

"Where did he go?" Lila asked the snow knight.

The snow knight reached down and patted the snow cats head as he lay at his feet, "he did the only thing he could do, he went for help" the snow knight nodded. "Lord Lion-O came to help us, but even the mighty lord of the Thundercats was no match for the ice king," The snow knight said, "Lion-o ended up like me, frozen solid. I thought all was lost, the ice king was destroying my home and I couldn't do a thing to stop him, he had even caused the whole top of Snow Mountain to come off, snow covered everything from the home of the trollog and giantors, to the molemen. And the plains of fertility"

The snowman leaned ahead to make it more dramatic, he glanced at Panthro and winked then turned his attention back to the two children, "snowman thought all was lots, snowman's good friend Lion-O was frozen solid, snow meow tried to help, but the Ice king was too dangerous, so he ran to find the other Thundercats. I could hear the might roar of the ThunderTank as it came up the side of the mountain, I knew the others were coming, but "Snowman said raising his hand and pointing a finger, "would they also end up as their king and snowman?" he asked. The two cubs looked at each other then back at the snow knight.

"No," Kale spoke up.

"And young Kale you know this how?" the snow knight asked placing his hand on his knee and leaned ahead waiting for the young pantheon to answer.

Kale drew himself up and puffed out his small chest, "Because a ThunderCat never gives up"

Snowman slapped his knee and threw back his head and roared with laughter, "Panthro, your boy is a smart one and he is right"

Kale smiled at the snow knight's praise.

the snow knight continued his story, "the ThunderTank carrying Panthro, Tygra and Snarf arrived followed by the lovely cheetara, The Thundercats tried to defeat the ice king but he had turned and froze, Panthro, Tygra and Snarf solid.. Cheetara the quick one, placed the sword of omens in the Thundercats lord hand, the ice cracked and melted and freed Lion-O, Lord Lion-O's might battle cry freed the other Thundercats"

"And they beat the Ice King?" Lila asked.

"No, little one," The snow knight said shaking his head, "The Ice king was no longer interested in fighting, we didn't know it, but he was after something, something very special, the Thundercats and I helped him , there was a dragon guarding an egg, in a old dungeon under the castle , we helped him get the egg".

"What was in the egg?" Kale asked curiously

"Inside the egg, was a beautiful Princess, the Ice king was trying to find her and when he did, his soul merged with hers inside the egg," Snowman said, " and then the egg was lost for ever"

"That is quite the tale snowman," Caiden said with a slight chuckle.

"And every word of it is true, right Panthro?"

"It is," The panther nodded, "but you did leave out the part where Snarf did nothing but complain about the cold the whole time we were there," Panthro said with a jovial laugh.

"Best left for another time," the snow knight nodded then got to his feet, "I think your offspring would rather see something special," the snow knight smiled and nodded to the large white snow cat, which stood and walked over to the two children, "climb on his back and we will take you to see his cubs". The two children got o their feet and climb on snow meows back and they left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Empty Cradle

Chapter 26

By Leanna

The moonlight danced off the snow like billions of tiny diamonds for miles, although cold and desolate, Hook Mountain had its own special beauty; there was something about the fresh fallen undisturbed snow that made everything look so pure. The few trees that were hearty enough to stand the cold snapped and crackle under the frigid temperatures; it took a strong constitution and heartiness to live here. One which the lioness didn't have, she was born and raised on the warm flatlands of Thundera, cold she didn't think too much of. But she couldn't help but marvel at the sight before her, snow sparking, trees who bows were heavy with snow dipped to the ground, threatening to snap under the weight. This made her pull the fur blanket around her shoulders just a bit tighter.

A hand on her shoulder drew her attention away from the large bay window and the scenery outside, "you shouldn't be out of bed," Panthro said.

Leanna reached up and traced the ice on the window, the feathery pattern of ice melted under the warmth of her finger, "I'm ok, I just needed to stretch my legs for a few minutes"

"Lea?" Panthro questioned, sensing something was wrong. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

The lioness laid her head back against his chest, "I'm just tired, "she said and smiled slightly, "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked looking out the window.

"Yes, but nothing like the sunsets on Thundera" Panthro said with a smile.

The lioness sighed, "I'll be glad when I can go home"

"Won't be much longer, "Panthro said, "promise"

"How long are we staying here?"

"Just until your father and Meka leaves, then we'll go back to the lair" Panthro said.

Leanna turned around and faced her mate, "I'm not afraid to face them"

Panthro couldn't help but smile, "that's exactly why I brought you here, I know you all to well Lea, an argument would start and you are in no condition to argue with anyone"

The lioness just snorted, "That's what you think"

The panther scowled, "Lea".

The lioness smirked and reached up and tugged on the panthers newly grown goatee, "so what's up with this?"

"Told you I was going undercover and didn't want to be recognized...what do you think?"

The lioness made a face, "well. I don't know," she said studying his face more, "it's different and I should make you march into the bathroom and shave it off. But I think it might be something I could get use too"

Panthro grinned broadly, "well think of it this way, you have a new husband"

Leanna rolled her eyes, "I like my old one better, not ready to trade him in for a newer model just yet. Although I should..You sent all my letters back unopened" she said with a scowl.

"Sorry Lea, but I had too. I didn't want to be traced" Panthro explained.

"Well you could of told me that when you left" The lioness said.

Panthro smiled, "forgive me?" he asked and kissed her. Leanna giggled and pulled back, "What?" The panther asked.

"Sorry, but the hair over your top lip tickles"

A mischievous grin crossed the panthers face, "oh really now?" he said and pulled her closer and kissed her neck, the lioness laughed. The sound of someone clearing their throat got the couples attention. Panthro looked and seen Caiden in the door way.

"Sorry to intrude," Caiden said with a slight smile.

"It's alright," Panthro smiled, "Caiden let me introduce you to my wife Leanna, Leanna this is Lord Caiden, and he's the elder of the Panther clan".

The lioness quickly ran her hand through her ebony mane, "Lord Caiden, please forgive my appearance," She said and bowed slightly to the panther elder.

Caiden smiled and took the lioness's hand, "no worries my dear, you look beautiful" He said and kissed the back of her hand, "It is a honour to finally meet you in the flesh, your husband has spoken highly of you"

Leanna looked at her mate, then whispered to Caiden, "bet it was all complaints".

Caiden laughed, "Only one and that was about you being away from home".

"Caiden knows everything Lea, he's been helping me gather more evidence against Meka" Panthro said.

"Hope enough to toss his sorry hide in jail" the lioness growled.

"We have enough to have him put away for a very long time" Caiden answered, "but you should be resting, you are carrying a very precious cargo"

"He's right," Panthro agreed, "come I'll take you back to your room"

Lion-O stood on the main staircase that lead to the entrance of the lair, his teeth grinded together as a ship landed in the front court yard, "just remember what i said," cheetara whispered as she held his hand tightly.

The Thunderian king took a deep breath and raised his wife's hand to his lips, "after this is all over, we're taking a vacation" he whispered back.

Cheetara chuckled, "with triplets. I don't think so lion".

Lion-O looked at her and grinned "our babies"

Cheetara smiled, "just keep thinking that, it will keep you focused enough to keep you from ripping off Meka's head"

"Nah, I'll give that pleasure to Panthro," Lion-O teased, "he'd never forgive me if I didn't let him in on the fun".

Cheetara laughed then straightened herself, "here we go" she said giving the lion's hand a gentle squeeze as Meka and his men departed the ship.

Lion-O slightly bowed, "Lord Meka this is a surprise, what brings you all the way to third earth?"

Meka drew himself up straight, "we come to expose you for the fraud you really are," the elder lion snapped, "we know exactly what you've done and I plan to expose you and all those involved in this farce"

Lion-O just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "my Lord, I have no idea what you are talking about"

Rohan stepped forward, "where's my daughter?"

"She's away on a mission" Lion-O answered, "I was under the impression she wasn't speaking to you any more"

"My family matters don't concern you," Rohon spat.

"Oh I believe they do, see Leanna is one of my valuable team mates and her welfare is my concern, now if you gentlemen have come here to cause trouble, then I kindly ask you to leave, you're upsetting your queen" Lion-O stated.

"We're no leaving until we see Leanna" Meka stated firmly.

"Well, that could be a while, as I stated earlier, she on a mission" Lion-O said and shrugged, "She may not be back until either late tonight or early in the morning"

"We will wait," Meka said, "we have no intentions of leaving until we see her"

Cheetara felt her mate tense up, "then please be our guests "she smiled, "I will see to it you gentlemen have a room"

Lion-O leaned down a whispered, "Tara what are you doing?"

The cheetah smiled, "kindness remember?" she whispered back.

"Yes, it's late," lion-O spoke up, "Please at least stay the night, you must be tired from your long trip"

Meka and Rohon just looked at each other, they weren't expecting this, "thank you my queen," Meka said and bowed.

Lion-O stepped aside and allowed the two men to enter, he stayed back a moment, "Take them to their room then get a hold of Tygra while I contact Panthro, see if he's found the spy yet"

Cheetara nodded and took the tow men to the guest room on the west side of the lair, far away from the main control room of the lair. While Lion-O contacted Panthro.

Panthro had just taken Leanna back to their room when his comms beeped, "Panthro here".

"We got trouble, "Lion-O said, "Meka and Caiden are here"

"Great, "Panthro growled

"Listen you have to get Lea off third earth as soon as possible" Lion-o said.

"You know what Pumyra said, Lea can't travel right now, we should be safe enough here for a while"

"Are you sure?" Lion-O asked

"Don't worry, Caiden and I will take care of things here" Panthro responded and looked toward the bathroom door where Leanna had gone just before the lion's call.

"PAN!" came a scream from the bathroom.

The panther dropped the comms and ran into the bathroom, "lea?' he questioned, when he opened the door he seen her on the floor, "what's wrong? 'He asked dropping to his knees at her side.

He followed her gaze down, "By Jaga!" he gasped at the pool of blood on the front of her night gown and on the floor.

"Pan.. The babies," the lioness gasped in pain.

He quickly looked for the comms he dropped, "its ok baby, hold on" he said finding the comms "Lion-O," he called, "we're coming back, right now!"

"What wrong Panthro?" Lion-O asked hearing the panicked tone of the panther's deep voice.

"It's Lea, she's bleeding" Panthro said as he grabbed a towel and placed it between the lioness's leg before he grabbed a fur blanket and tossed it around her shoulders, "I'm bringing her down now, we'll be there in ten minutes, have Pumyra ready the med bay and keep Meka and Rohon out of my way and my damn sight"

Lion-O called both Pumyra and cheetara and told them what was going on," make sure Meka's and Rohon's doors are lock, we don't need them to get wind of this"

"Lion-O it's too early," cheetara said worried as she followed him to the hanger.

"I know," the lion said sharing his worry

Panthro went and got Caiden and the three got into the ship and flew the short distance to cat's lair. Pumyra had the med bay ready, while Lion-O and cheetara waited in the hanger.

Panthro didn't wait for Caiden to shut down the engines, he was off the ship as soon as it touched down, clutching his wife in his arms he ran towards the med bay, "Everything is ready, " Lion-O said as they followed, he could smell blood which worried him even more.

Panthro entered the med bay, "lay her down here, "Pumyra said pointing to the exam table.

The panther carefully and gently laid the lioness down on the table. Pumyra quickly ran a few scans, "Can you stop what's ever happening?" Lion-O asked.

The puma looked at him and shook her head, "no. I'm afraid if I don't operate and take the cubs, Lea and the cubs will die"

"But isn't it too early? "Cheetara asked grabbing a hold of Lion-O's hand.

"I really don't have a choice, it's either take them now or they'll die" Pumyra said glumly.

Lion-O looked at Panthro, "I'm sorry Panthro"

"Don't be," the panther nodded, "Pumyra do what you can to save them"

The puma nodded, "I'm going to need a hand with this"

Lion-o looked at his wife and nodded, "we're not going anywhere"

"Good, scrub up, I'm going to need someone to hand me things I'll be asking for then I need someone to help me with the cubs once i get them out"

Having been through childbirth once, Panthro volunteered to help with the cubs, while cheetara offered to help pass the things Pumyra would need, Lion-O looked at the group and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You stay at Lea's side and keep her calm," Pumyra smiled

Lion-O nodded gratefully, "ok i can do that"

Once everything was set up Pumyra gave the lioness and injection to numb the lower half of her body. Leanna looked at Lion-O who sat by her head, "I'm sorry, "she said tears ran down her cheek, "I tried, I should have stayed in bed"

"Hush," Lion-O said running his hand over her head, "don't you worry Lea you did the best you could"

"My best wasn't good enough""now stop it, you done good, hey I'm about to become a father, smile for me will you" lion-o said and smiled one of his most charming smiles.

A few moments later the silence was filled with the soft cry of a new born, "it's a girl, "Pumyra announced and quickly passed the cub to the panther to clean off and put in the incubator.

Lion-O looked up at his wife, "we have a daughter," he grinned. Cheetara smiled and passed Pumyra a sponge.

"We still got two more to get out" Pumyra chuckled.

Lion-O got up for a moment to take a look at his newborn child, "how is she?" lion-O asked looking over the panther's shoulder.

"She looks like cheetara," Panthro said, as he placed the newborn in the incubator "She has a lot of spots"

Lion-O couldn't help but grin, there before him lay a tiny life that he helped create, his chest swelled with so much pride he thought it would explode. His train of thought was interrupted by the second cry, "another girl" Pumyra said.

Lion-O watched as his second daughter was taken and cleaned up and put in the other incubator. The lion walked back over to the lioness, he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, "thank you" was all he could manage to say.

A few minutes later Pumyra stopped what she was doing," umm, I think someone didn't listen to their doctor"

"Huh?" Lion-O said confused, "what's wrong"

"Lea when I gave you the hormone injection and I told you that you had to refrain from mating with your husband until i could implant the eggs, you didn't listen to me did you?"

"Pumyra?" Panthro questioned, "What's wrong?"

"You'll see," the puma said as she took the last cub from the lioness's womb.

The panther's jaw dropped as Pumyra handed him the last baby," Congratulation Panthro, you have a new daughter"

"You're kidding me," Lion-o said standing up.

Panthro just stood there stunned, "well I umm"

"Yeah, we know what you did," Lion-O teased, "proof is right there in your hands"

The panther looked at the lion, "shut up" he grumbled and went to clean up his daughter.

"Ok guys, I can take it from here," Pumyra said, "I'll check on the cubs when I'm done with Leanna"

Lion-O went back over to the incubators and looked at his two children, "they're perfect" he said putting his arm around his wife.

"They're so small," cheetara said in wonderment, she placed her hand on the glass, "sorry we never had a son"

Lion-O smiled, "I'm not, so what if the next to be on the throne will be a queen, I think it's about time for changes to come"

"You think the elders will approve of that?" Cheetara asked.

"Who cares, they wanted an heir, they got two of them," Lion-O smiled, "speaking of elders, I'll be right back" he said and headed to the control room.

An hour later the lion returned, "Panthro will you come with me please?"

The panther nodded and followed his king out into the hall, "Thunderguards are on their way here"

"Oh?" the panther said curiously

"Tygra caught the spy and he's willing to testify that Rohon and Meka hired him to spy on us"

"Perfect, can we go arrest them now?" Panthro asked.

"No.. Wait until morning, for now I have new babies to spoil" the lion said with a huge grin, "and you.. You old cat you.. Congratulations"

The panther just chuckled, "guess I'm not too old yet," he said and winked.

"Ok, ok, I really don't want to know anything about your sex life" Lion-O said putting up his hands.

The next morning Lion-O and Panthro stood outside Meka's and Rohon's door waiting for the two men to leave their rooms, as soon as they did Lion-O placed them both under arrest, the two were charged with conspiracy and treason against their country and king, which carried a minimum of 25 years in prison. Lion-O and his queen returned to Thundera where they held a huge celebration to welcome their daughters Samara and sela and the panther's new daughter Lethea.


End file.
